A Pavement Artist
by Ryter Ryterson
Summary: GG4. Cammie's life begins to unravel as the Cavan Circle hunts for her head. Rivals become allies and friends become foes. The clock is ticking and Cammie's running out of time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Ally Carter owns all.

I am the Chameleon. The invisible girl, a pavement artist, indistinguishable by the common person. I slowly made my way down the Hall of History, inside the walls of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women; as I did I felt the chill you get from being watched. Normally I passed without a trace, a vague memory you can't recall, the girl with a blurred face, but not anymore. That's what happens when you get nearly kidnapped by the Canvan Circle, Gallagher's oldest enemy, then again few knew that. For now I was the girl who had nearly gotten killed with Macy McHenry and I hoped it stayed that way.

The buzzing of the under classmen filled my ears. Shouts of hellos in choppy Asian made me smile of past memories. A smile that was quickly cast away when I caught my name in a hushed whisper. Looking around it seemed I was the topic of conversation. Glances my way were betrayed by guilty looks and hushed words in Russian still crept into my ear. It was past time to find back up when I rounded the corner and came face to face with best friend Rebecca Baxter. But piece of advice call her Bex unless you favor a black eye.

"Hey Cammie where have you been hiding?" Bex asked.

"Just around." I answered; really I had been trying to dig up information on the Cavan circle, but no such luck.

"You're not going to believe the rumor that Tina's spreading." Bex said. "She is saying that the people who were out to get Macey were really obsessed stalkers."

"Well I guess it's better than the truth." I replied, the truth being they were really out to get me.

"O come on Cam don't be like that, this summer was fine no Cavan Circle sightings, no dark colored vans, no phone taps, nothing." Bex said wincing when she had realized what she had said.

"No Zach." I added.

"Cam, I'm sure he meant to see you, maybe something came up." She reassured, starting to pull me towards the dining hall.

"Maybe, Bex maybe."

As we burst through the doors of the dining hall we were greeted by my other friends, a frazzled looking (Elisabeth Sutton) Liz and her total opposite Macey McHenry.

"I can't believe the rumor Tina started I mean possessed stalkers. Really?" cried Macey.

"Tina also said that Anna saved Kristen Stewart's life over the summer." Liz commented.

"Which is even less believable then the one about Kim meeting the Texas Senator's son." I added. "Don't worry about it no one takes her seriously."

"She was right about the Blackthrone School though." Macey muttered.

I let out a sigh while Bex glared at Macey for reminding me of a rather sore subject. It had been three months since I'd seen Zach, since the night I had almost been kidnapped. My Aunt had been shot saving Macey; at least that was the public story. Only my three friends and Zach knew that it had never been about Macey. Three months since Zach had said he would see me over the summer, but despite constant looks over my shoulder I hadn't seen him, not once.

Throughout the endless summer days in Paris, I had felt that growing sense of dread you get from everyone knowing something you don't. It was like I had my shirt was on backwards but no one would tell me. Only that "shirt" was a secret group set out to kill me. And although the Cavan Circle was the Gallagher Academy's oldest enemy I knew nothing about them. Well other then Zach somehow knew one of their members. Another secret everyone was trying to keep from me. Over the summer I had grown so restless Bex had nearly locked me in the closet and thrown away the key.

A loud mutter ran through the hall, snapping me back to the present. The teachers walked in and my mother (the headmistress) made her way to the podium.

"Women of the Gallagher Academy, who comes here?" she asked. Then every girl in the school answered from the code we had all memorized when the acceptance letter had come in the mail.

"We are the sister of Gillian."

"Why do you come?" my mother asked again.

"To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets."

"To what end do you work?"

"To the cause of justice and light."

"How long will you strive?" she questioned.

"For all the days of our lives." I finished, feeling more than slightly like a cult member.

"Welcome back," she said smiling, "and for our new students,"-she turned her stare to their shrinking forms-"Welcome. This is going to be a great year. Now is a time for a fresh start. Recently, as you all know one of our own has been threatened," I could feel the weight of the stares Macey was getting and I felt grateful that they weren't looking at me.

She continued "and though the threat has passed, you still need to remain strong. You still need to be sisters of the light, to take justice, not revenge. For though this enemy is gone there are others who would easily take its place. For the past should not be forgotten, for when that happens we are doomed to repeat it. " She finished.

I felt a chill of trepidation, no it was more like a full on hurricane. What was she trying to tell me my mother? Why did I have a feeling I didn't want to know. Bex, Liz and Macey exchanged wide eyed looks while the rest of the school simple looked confused.

"On that note there is now going to be a ten o'clock curfew instated; choose to disobey, there _will be _punishment". She said looking at Bex and I.

"Finally good luck on your first day back or your first day here. I hope you enjoy everything we have to offer and make the best of it." Then like someone had opened the flood gates the talking began.

"What was your mother talking about?" asked Tina coming over to our table and sitting down.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

"You have to know something."

"Lay off her T and stop looking for your latest story." said Anna snagging a chair beside Liz.

The meal passed quickly after that, a blur of summer stories and good food. On the way back to our rooms I saw one of the huge dudes who are always hanging around fixing things (you know the ones who have the prices on their heads so their laying low) he was installing extra security cameras, which was surprising considering we already had over a thousand.

"It will be fine Cam don't be scared." Bex comforted, most likely seeing the frightened look on my face.

"I'm not." I lied. This was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Later in gym class._

Bex lashed out with her right leg. I ducked and her foot whizzed by my head. She threw a hard punch at my left side. I moved quickly and her hand caught air. The other girls that had started watching our fight whistled. I countered with my own punch. She doubled back with her right fist. Her hand hit me in the stomach, but I absorbed the punch, grabbed her hand and sent her flying. She flipped and landed on her feet. I leapt at Bex my right foot extended it caught her on the shoulder. She rolled backwards landing on her feet. Then following the land she whipped her foot into a high-velocity roundhouse.

All I could think of was that was _my _move. Using all the angry and frustration I had felt over the summer, I rolled to my side and her roundhouse missed me. Before she landed, my foot snaked out and kicked her legs out from underneath her.

Left, right, left… We threw punch after punch. I advanced and she backed up until, finally she came to the wall, using her limited movement against her, I feigned with my left fist and swung back around with my right, hitting her in the check. The cheers from my classmates were high praise. No one had beaten Bex until now.

"Morgan!" called the coach. "Go ahead and get dressed early. You've earned it." I accepted high fives and pats on my back from my peers and headed towards the locker room.

31-27-15

My combination was an anagram of a six-digit prime number, the fact that I know that should tell you a lot. As I swung open the locker I heard the vague mumble of voices. After a few minute of making sure the voices weren't in my head I looked for the source. The voices were coming from an air vent in the corner of the room. I crept over and put my ear against it.

"Haven't you found anything?" a voice that sounded vaguely like my mother asked. "They aren't ghost Joe."

"They very well could be. We can't find anything." A man's voice answered. "There may be only one way to get them to show."

"We aren't using her as bait." hissed my mother sounding very unlike herself.

"I know! I'd never suggest it I'm simply saying that may be how it is." Joe defended.

"She's so young Joe, she's not ready for this." my mother whispered.

"No one is ever ready for this."

"So what do you suggest?" my mother asked.

But the rest was cut off as my classmate's voices filled the locker room. I quickly backed away from the vent and tried to appear like my heart wasn't racing.

"That was amazing Cam!" cried Tina. "I total thought Bex was going to hit you!"

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"So how's Zach?" she asked her face the picture of innocent.

"He's fine." I answered instantly.

"Really because I heard…" she started.

"Hey Cammie you ready to go to Fibs' class?" Liz butted in a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah." I replied with a weak smile. What had my mom and Joe been talking about? Was the Cavan Circle really that undetectable? But now was not the time. It _was_ time to hide behind a mask especially with Tina here; if she ever found out I'd never be able to escape the looks of pity and concern.

Fibs started out trying to explaining how to make a hologram. Yet after running through the angles from which a viewer could potentially view the hologram, calculating the density of light needed. My brain finally went into overload when I started thinking of real-time motion with that kind of quality. The rest of my classes past in a haze.

Later in Liz, Macey, Bex and Cammie's room.

I quickly told them what I had overheard in gym.

"They can't find anything?" exclaimed Macey.

"At least not from what I overheard."

"But they will," said Liz. "They _will_ find something, Cam."

"Yeah but how long will that take? A week, a month, a year?" I asked. "And even if they do find something they won't tell me!"

"Don't worry it will all be over soon." Bex calmed. "Then everything can go back to normal."

"Normal." I laughed. "Normal like Zach disappearing for months, normal like every teacher looking at me like I'm some kind of lab rat, normal like you three lying to be so I'm not scared. Because let me tell you something normal doesn't sound too good."

"Alright!" confessed Macey. "We know things are bad but what can we do Cammie?"

"I think I should look in my mom's office." I said getting right to the point. "To see if there is anything worth knowing."

"Cam do you really think that's a good idea, you remember what happened last time." Bex asked.

"I know, I know but I'm going crazy here I can't stand not knowing what I'm up against." I said.

"Ok." said Macey, followed by a nod from Bex.

"I can hack into the school's computer and shut off the new cameras in the hallway." said Liz.

"I'll keep watch." Macy stated.

"And I'll go with you," Bex said smiling "just like old times."

"Liz how's it going?" I asked talking into my ear piece.

"I'm in, cameras off, proceed." she replied.

Bex, Macey and I walked down the Hall of History rounding the corner that lead to my mother's office. We made quick work of the lock. Macey stayed outside while Bex and I started looking. I use to play these games with my dad where he would move things in a room around and I would have to replace them. So after a quick scan of what the room looked like I started flipping through papers and opening drawers. I was on the third desk when I heard Liz's computer beep.

"Liz what was that?" Bex asked from beside me.

"It's coming up access denied telling me that my username is invalid." she answered.

I said. "Which means that they switched the security settings. They either use a roaming administrator or…"

"Or they know we're here." finished Bex. The computer beeped again.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Back door I made a back door." Liz answered "but I don't know how long it will last. Get out of there guys."

Bex and I quickly fixed everything to how it was. We opened the door, grabbed Macey and ran down the hall just as they cut the network starting the cameras back up again.

"What happened back there Liz?" I asked.

"It seems they updated the security along with the cameras."

"Let's just be glad we got out," Macey said

"But we didn't find _anything, _it was all for nothing." I cried.

"No we found something." said Bex. She pulled out a scrap of paper on it was two letters in front of two six digit numbers. w04147. n08745. "We just have to find what it is." Macey let out an evil laugh and I gave Bex a high-five.

"Welcome back students." said Solomon, later in CoveOps "Now I know it's only your second day back. But I've decided we'll play a little game. Who's up for capture the flag?" The class let out cheers as we quickly split into two groups, and then headed out to the woods, behind the school.

We were a half an hour into the game. I was perched on an oak tree waiting, watching. To my left less than five yards away I could see the bright orange flag. So close, yet so far, I made quick work of scanning for people. I saw no one, but yet something didn't feel right. In this industry if something doesn't feel right you don't do it. I scanned the woods again. There! To my right perhaps twenty yards away was movement and it was progressing fast. Just a little closer and I could see who it was. But when they cleared the clump of trees, what I saw made me freeze, like that freeze you get when everything just goes horribly wrong. It was four men all dressed head to toe in black; I could see the curve of guns in their hands. I didn't think they were here to get the flag.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 "Don't Look Behind the Mask"**

My mind started racing, I was too far out in the open but I didn't have the guts to move. I had my ear piece in but I didn't call for help, for chance they would hear me. I kept my eyes on them as they got closer 15 yards, 10, and then 5. Then they just passed me by. They kept walking without a second glance. Yet it turned out that fate had a different plan as the branch I was standing on decided then to complain about the extra weight.

The soft creak echoed in the woods like gun fire, bad choice of words I know. The four men turned their heads at the same time, like zombies in a horror movie. Time froze then. People always talk about how time slows but not for me; for me it came to a complete stand-still.

We gawked at each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Seconds ticked by until finally like a light turning on, my brain caught up to my body. I turned quickly, jumping off and behind the oak tree, in case they decided to let any rounds off. I started running before my feet even hit the ground. I dodged between trees leaped over fallen logs. My lungs burned demanding air, my legs turned to jelly as I pushed them past the extreme. I sensed no pursuit behind me but didn't have the courage to look back. I kept running and running. I kept waiting and waiting. Waiting for the thunder of a gunshot, for the pain as the bullet sliced into my flesh, but it never came.

It felt like a lifetime before I burst past the tree line and into the clearing. Feeling like I was going to puck, I bended over trying to breath. Dimly I registered Kim, Tina and Macey walking towards me, followed by the rest of the CoveOps class coming from beside me, worried looks on their faces.

"Cam you ok?" called Macey. But I was too far gone to care or even understand what she was saying. I stood up looked her straight in the eye. Then everything went black as I passed out.

"Alright here she comes." said Solomon. I opened my eyes; beside me Solomon sat, looking strange in the overgrown grass.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine," I said. "What happened?"

"You fainted. Miss Morgan I know I asked you to work hard, but you didn't have to push yourself this hard." said Solomon, while helping me to stand up. Then it all came back in a rush, the men, guns, running.

"Cammie at least if you were going to bolt you should have grabbed the flag." Tina said snottily.

That's when the angry took over, maybe it was a delayed reaction to the adrenaline; maybe it was just me finally giving into the fear and frustration I had felt. But whatever it was, seeing Tina standing there perfectly calm caused me to go over the edge. I punched her in the stomach. I mean really we've all took punches but I guess she didn't have much tolerance to pain because she burst into tears on the spot. That caused me to feel a little bad, just not bad enough to help her.

"Cammie!" shouted Bex, gaping at me in astonishment. But I merely looked at her with no emotion on my face and fire in my eyes. I brushed past Bex, Macey and Kim as chaos erupted. Mr. Solomon was desperately trying to soothe a crying Tina; while everyone else gazed at me in stunned silence. But I kept moving, kept walking towards the school. I didn't even look back.

As I sauntered through the front doors I walked towards my favorite hiding place, a spot that was all my own. At the end of the hall stood proudly a statue of Gillian, I quickly twisted the sword she held in her grasp causing the statue to unlock. I used my strength to push the statue over, thereby uncovering the trap door underneath Gillian. I opened the door, sneezed as ancient dust was stirred, and climbed down the ladder into the room below.

This was my home; the one hiding spot I had never told anyone about, it was _my_ secret, _my_ escape. To my left sat two ancient chairs that were older then I. Their aged wooden legs looked as though they could crack underneath a mouse. On the wall hung a faded painting of Gillian, her sword raised high, its tip coated with blood. And in the corner stood humbly a forgotten blade waiting for an owner who would never return. I settled into the chair letting out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. I knew I should go find my mother and tell her what happened. Or go see if Tina was ok, but I just couldn't. I needed to think; to be away from the constant looks from my teachers, away from the naïve happiness of my classmates, away from constantly worrying about Zach; but most of all I needed to know why.

There were so many questions. I didn't even know where to start. And I was starting to get the feeling that if the Cavan Circle didn't kill me, the secrets would. I glared up at the picture of Gillian, hating her, hating her because at least she had an enemy to fight; at least she had a blade to hold. For I was the mouse constantly fleeing into my little hole away from the cat. I hated it. I kept glaring at the picture trying to dissolve it into nothing, trying to burn it into ashes, to rip it into shreds. Then my temper over came me. I was out of my chair tearing the painting from the wall before I knew it. Then I threw it to the floor breaking the frame. I started stomping on the picture like a kid throwing a tantrum.

I did this over and over again until the beautiful painting was nothing but muddy footprints. That's when I saw the second painting. Behind the painting that I had torn down, hung a faded canvas. But it wasn't this that made me pause, if the picture before had been gruesome this one was so much more. It was again a painting of Gillian but she didn't look like a proud honorable women. She held a blade in her grasp and she was chopping of a man's head. At her feet lay an ankle deep pool of blood, more then you get with one man. But it was the blade that stood out most of all; it was darkened to black by dried blood.

I didn't know what this meant. Maybe it didn't mean anything at all. Maybe a long time ago someone had hung this painting here thinking nothing of it. And maybe that could have been true if it was another school. But the Gallagher Academy always did something for a reason. But what was the reason? To show how ugly killing could be? It didn't make sense it was just more secrets hidden beneath a pretty picture. Secrets, undisclosed, classified: all just polite ways of saying I'm not telling you. But I refused to stay in the dark any longer I needed answers, yesterday. I swiftly crawled up the ladder and threw up the trap door replaced the statue and was running down the hallway.

My hair waved behind me like a white flag declaring surrender. I turned and slide down the hallways. I blew past the stunned freshman; I left Mrs. Buckingham in the grimy bookroom. I didn't even pause as Fibs fell over, dropping something that was turning the air a faint green color. Finally I saw my mother's door like the light at the end of the tunnel. I ripped the door open nearly tearing it off the hinges.

Inside waited an almost comical sight; My mother sat on her desk in full headmistress mode. To her left stood Mr. Solomon looking worried, a rare look for him. In the chair in front of the desk sat Tina bawling her eyes out. Macy, Bex, Kim and Anna stood around her looking like bodyguards. All eyes turned to me as the door opened, I felt like I was on trial. Judging by the looks they were giving me I was guilty. Tina's eyes immediately started to narrow as she saw me and she opened her mouth to most likely give me quite a speech. But I held up a finger telling her to wait for me to catch my breath. My mother didn't wait.

"Cammie Morgan what did you think you were doing?" shouted my mother, causing everyone else in the room to flinch. Seeing as how I still hadn't caught my breath from my mad dash down the hall; my mother continued without waiting for a response.

"Punching Tina in the middle of a game of capture the flag." she yelled, "what was going through your head young lady…" she didn't get to finish as I said the next three words.

"They were here." I stated simple. She instantly closed her mouth and turned a deadly shade of white.

"Where?" she whispered in a voice very different than the one she'd been using. I looked at her as she processed what must have happened.

"How many?" Solomon asked picking up where my mother left off.

"Four and they were packing." I replied.

"Did they see…?" asked Joe.

"Yes." I murmured. Solomon was out the door before I finished a cell phone in his hand.

"Ladies I think you should go back to your class, I need to speak to my daughter." said my mother, the headmistress gone. Tina (whose head had been like watching a tennis match as she tried to take everything that was going on) stilled. She opened her mouth to protest, but my mother simply looked at her, she closed her lips, and flushed a deep red. My classmates filed out the door; Bex and Macey giving me worried looks that I tried to ignore.

Solomon sneaked in before the door shut, collapsing on to the vacate chair, I copied him as I sank into the other.

"Did they find anything Joe?" questioned my mother.

"No they're long gone."

"Darling, what happen?" asked my mom. I let out a sigh as I started to tell the sorry little tale.

"I had been in a tree about to get the flag. But something had felt off so I waited, that's when they cleared the trees. There were four, like I said, all in high five or low six foot range. I didn't see any faces, just the guns in their hand. They passed me at first but the branch had groaned. After they saw me I ran, and well the rest you know." I told.

My mother fixed her overly watery eyes on her desk while Solomon sat silently lost in thought.

"It's time I knew, I can't stand the secrets any longer. So help me if you don't tell me I will walk out of this school right now and let them put a bullet in my brain. Because at least they might tell me what the hell is going on first!" I shouted.

"We don't know anything." said Solomon.

"Bull!" I yelled. "You may be able to lie well but not that well"

"Joe." my mother said quietly. They exchanged a long look that I couldn't figure out. Solomon sighed and began.

"We don't know _much_. We know that a group called the Cavan Circle long ago tried to kill a Gallagher girl. They were found out and defeated that was the end of it. Everyone assumed they were long gone."

"Except they weren't they came back and are after me. Why?" I asked.

"We don't know." My mother said. She was lying; super spy or not I knew when she was lying. Yet I let it sighed the next question was the one I really wanted to know.

"Where is Zach really?" I asked causing Solomon winced. It was the next words he said that changed my life, forever

"We made a mistake. We thought that he could find out information so we sent him undercover. It was a huge risk sending him; he is very young but also the only one with connections in the circle. After the first month things went south, they started questioning him. I told him to get out but it was not soon enough. No one had heard from him in over a month. Rescue operations were ruled not worth the risk, we didn't know what we would be getting into. Cammie I am sorry but Zach is now alleged dead."

The words didn't hit me, maybe they should have. I knew they would later but for now I was numb. I walked out of the office a zombie to the world. I heard my mother's voice calling but I kept stumbling along. Somehow I made it up to my room; I fell down on the floor and looked blankly at the carpet. Zach dead because of me; Zach pale skin, cold flesh. Zach kicked the bucket, bit the dust, pushing up daisies, six feet under, extinct, left the building. No! This wasn't happening. This just _wasn't_ happening. They say denial is the first stage of grief. But this wasn't me grieving. I was _not_ going to let this happen. I was going to save Zach. I just had to find out where the hell he was. It was then I remembered the numbers the numbers Bex had stolen from my mother. The numbers that she had found in the bottom drawer of a locked desk; where say a spy might hide information that she didn't want her daughter to know. At least some luck was turning my way; I just hoped it held until I found Zach; because I was going to save him or die trying.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While waiting for Bex, Liz and Macey to come back from class I quickly packed a bag full of clothes, ear pieces, laptops and all the other latest gadgets. An hour and a half later Liz, Bex and Macey walked through the door. Their eyes widened at the sight of me but I didn't have time to explain.

"Bex where is that paper with the numbers that you took from my mom?" I demanded.

"Cam what is going on? What happened to you?" asked Macey. "Is the Calvin Circle really here?"

"Zach went undercover in the Cavan Circle and he hasn't connected anyone in a month so we're going to save him." I babbled not even bothering to inhale.

"Cammie! Are you crazy you could be killed!" cried Liz.

"He could be dying Liz. He could be dead because of me!" I shouted. She closed her mouth.

"This isn't something to play at, you will likely end up dead." said Bex. "And you could very well be right Zach may already be dead. Are you willing to take that chance?"

"Are you willing to take the chance he is alive?" I replied. "Please I beg you guys I can't go through this again I just can't! I'll blame myself for the rest of my life." I let them see the terror in my eyes, the panic and fear that the sun wouldn't come up tomorrow; that the world _would _stop spinning, at least mine. They looked at me with so much worry and care that it made my heart hurt.

"Cam if this is what you need to do, we will stand by you till the end." said Liz. "But know the risks."

"I do." I whispered. "So let's figure out what those numbers mean."

"What have we done so far?" asked Bex

"I ran the map coordinates but got nothing." Liz replied.

"Did you try turning the letters into numbers?" asked Macey.

"Yea but the only name I could get was Cho." I answered.

w04147. n08745. I didn't like that both numbers had zeros. I mean why not just put 4147? 4147. 8745. Names, locations… Locations! It came to me in a flash.

"Try running the numbers without the zero." I said, writing down the numbers and giving them to Liz. She typed them in and the computer gave a happy beep.

"We got a hit. Chicago, Illinois." stated Liz.

"How about an address?" I asked.

Twenty minutes later of computer magic I knew more about the Cavan Circle then even I cared to know. Liz had found out that the Cavan Circle owns one of Chicago's largest banks. (don't ask me how)Then after finding this out Liz looked for anything that might link them to building or houses far away from people. It didn't take long before we had a match, on the east side of Chicago there was a storage building connected to the Calvin Circle through a false front.. The ownership slip said that the storage building was used for carrying cargo. But judging by the lack of security protecting said cargo and no profit being made Liz doubted that was true. What Liz thinks is almost always right. We had found our address.

"Looks like a road trip." said Macey.

We used the back tunnel that ended behind the school. Liz then snuck into the garage and with Bex's help hotwired one of the cars. I was about to jump in when Macey grabbed my shoulder.

"Look Cam I know you're riding on this save Zach then pretty hard. I'm not saying that's a bad thing. But what do you think will happen when you crash?" asked Macey. "What if he _is_ dead will you be able to do what you need to do to get out because things are about to get a whole lot more dangerous than a CoveOps pop quiz."

"I know Macey, I'll be fine. We will save the day and be home in time for breakfast tomorrow." I declared. She looked at me disbelieve in her eyes, I didn't blame her I didn't even blame myself. I got in the car.

Fourteen hours later.

Bex guided the car into downtown Chicago. We twisted and turned down the streets before stopping a block away from the storage building. The building was what you would expect from a rundown twelve story building. Dusty, dirty windows, no lighting or cameras that we could see, and the walls were in desperate need of a paint job.

We quickly changed into black clothes to match the darkening night. Bex, Macey and I then loaded up with tazers and stun guns, no match to an actually gun but they would have to do. Liz powered up the lap tops so she could start hacking into the wireless network nearby.

"So uh guys what exactly is the plan?" asked Macey.

"Get in, get Zach, and get out." I said.

"Cam," Bex sighed. "This is nuts we should go back I know I told you that I would help but this, this is just plain suicide."

"I can't go back Bex, not after coming all this way. He could be in there right now, dying just twenty yards away!"

"And you getting yourself, killed isn't going to change that!" hissed Bex.

"You can go back if you want but I can't Bex. I'm going in that building with or with out you." I declared.

"Cammie do you not see how dangerous this is?"

"Of course I do but what if it was me in there would you even think about coming after me, that's what Zach is to me." She stared at me long and hard until finally she let out a bone deep sigh.

"Don't make me regret this Cammie." she whispered softly.

Ear pieces in, we walked silently toward the windows. We each stood underneath the glass and peered in.

"I got nothing guys." I said into the radio.

"Same." Macey replied, followed by a yes from Bex. I looked into the window again.

"Wait! I've got faint movement, there is definitely something in here." I said. Bex crawled over to my window and glanced in.

"Should we split up or go in at once?" Macey asked.

"Splitting up could be dangerous, but going it at once gives us a disadvantage." I said.

"Guys," hissed Liz's voice over the radio. "I found Zach."

"Is he alive?" I nearly screamed.

"Yeah but he isn't looking so hot, he is on the third floor they have a video camera on him."

With those words I broke the glass and jumped through the window. I could hear Macey's cry of surprise; but her and Bex quickly joined me in the room. We scanned the room with flashlights and stun guns after clearing it we went on to the second. We kept clearing each room by room, but I wasn't even thinking about it. In my head I just kept begging to whatever higher power was out there, that Zach would keep breathing.

"Bookworm which way to the stairwell?" asked Bex.

"Take a left up ahead then it's at the end of the hall."

We swiftly crept along; clearing each room, finding no one. It was empty completely dead to the world, lifeless. Whatever had been here moments ago was gone, I didn't know if that was a good thing or bad. Finally we made it to the stair well I took the stairs two at a time. We climbed to the second floor then the third. Bex put her ear to the door before gradually pulling it open. Beams of lights from our flashlights swept the halls making shadows look even darker.

"Which way is he?" I asked.

"To your right down three doors." said Liz.

I stopped, listening for any sounds, hearing nothing I ambled down the hallway with Bex and Macey tight on my tail. We came to the third door I paused again. I felt like Pandora opening the box. I had to know what was inside but I was terrified of the horrors I could free. I pushed the door open.

The door opened with a groan that echoed through the building, causing Bex to flinch. But it was the sight inside that made me want to break down and cry like a little girl, that or run screaming from the building. Inside sat Zach he was chained to a metal chair. His skin was dead white and his harsh breathing overpowered my thundering pulse, which was saying something. Black, blue, purple and even green bruises decorated his face and arms. His head was tilted to the side showing a three inch long cut on his cheek that was bleeding even now. His left arm had a deep gash that looked to be from a bullet grazing the skin.

Macey let out a small shuddering gasp but I didn't have the breath to. I had to wonder how one person could survive this much damage. Bex rushed to Zach's side and pulled out a set of lock picks to unlock his chains. After reassuring myself that he did in fact have a pulse I began helping her. In no time we had his chains undone, now we just had to get him out. Using Macey for help I got Zach propped up on Bex's shoulder with his arm around her neck. I then went around the other side and put his arm around my neck.

"What's the shortest way out of here?" asked Macey.

"At the end of the hall is an elevator." replied Liz.

We slowly made our way down the hall. Bex and I dragging a half conscious Zach and Macey armed with a stun gun. Finally we made it to the elevator. In the instant that the elevator doors shut I had thought it would be alright. That this insane plan might actually work. That I just _might _be able to see the sun come up in the morning. And it was in that instant that everything went wrong.

The elevator jerked to a halt; and then started moving up instead of down.

"Liz! They're overriding the elevator." I shouted, pressing buttons desperate to save my friends. The elevator shuddered once again, causing Macey to fall. The doors opened groaning as if being pulled apart by an invisible force.

"They're changing the system to fast I can't keep up! Guys get out now!" Liz screamed.

Yet it was while Liz was screaming that I realized what would happen. Even if we managed to get out of the elevator they'd chase us and with Zach as dead weight they'd catch us. But it wasn't Zach they wanted; it wasn't Liz, Macey or Bex. It was me they wanted. So I did the only thing I could do to save my friends, my boyfriend, I pushed them out the elevator.

As soon as they were out, the doors started to close. I watched as my vision got narrower, as my prison got smaller. Yet I seemed Macey was having none of that, leaving Zach on the floor, she picked up a nearby chair and shoved it between the two elevator doors causing them to stop moving.

"Cam!" she screamed through the small opening "Come on!"

"It won't work Macey they won't stop. This is the only way."

"No I won't lose you! You're my family!"

"You have to. To save Bex! To save Zach. To save yourself." Tears were running down her face now as she stared at me no longer a spy but a little girl lost in a very big world. I turned my head to look at Bex. She looked back at me a trembling smile on her face and a lifetime worth of memories in her eyes. We didn't need words. In my ear Liz was crying steadily saying my name over and over again, as if she could make things different. If only you could want something hard enough and make it true. But that wasn't this world.

"Goodbye sisters." I said. "Tell Zach I love him." And then I

kicked the chair out from between the two doors causing them to slam shut. Then I was alone.

Hey Guys I just want to say thanks a ton for all your comments and just give a heads up it may take me awhile to right the next few chapters. I have to figure out how I'm going to spin. And to all those people (you know who you are) who helped me edit despite changing the story every other day thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was finally trapped, a mouse in a cage. A bug in a rug, a dog on a leash; there was nowhere to go. The cat had finally caught me, now it was just playing with me, waiting to strike the finally blow. The elevator climbed the floors quickly, playing a cheery elevator tune giving nice irony to my impending doom. But if they thought killing me was going to be easy they were sadly mistaken. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail; I wasn't going down without a fight. They would have to drag me to death's door kicking and screaming.

Floor eight, nine, ten, eleven, and twelve. The elevator doors opened. Outside the doors stood three men all looking extremely strong; totally capable of breaking me in half. Nevertheless I was quicker and I would use that as best I could. I struck out with my right fist hitting guy 1 in the ear. I then sidestepped back letting guy 2's lung at me miss. But of course I had forgotten about guy 3. I remembered pretty fast when he kicked my feet out from underneath me.

After that the fight was pretty short, let's just say that I, being faster, only went so far. Guy 1 tied my hands in front of me most likely to get revenge for the whole ear thing. Then I was half dragged, half shoved down the hallway. After passing the fifth door they pushed me in the sixth and slammed the door behind me. I thought this was a little strange but as soon as my eyes adjusted to the light I saw him.

He was tall six three, six four. He had tan skin and dark brown hair it was almost black. He looked to be early forties, but those in our business age fast. Yet the most striking thing about him was his eyes. They were a pale green-grey color so pale that they glowed. Those eyes those glowing eyes stared at me, I had seen them before.

He took a seat behind a wooden desk and indicated for me to take the one in front of him. I sat, and then let my eyes flicker around the room. There were two large bay windows that would most likely break if I threw a chair at them, but the jump down would kill me. There also was another door in the right corner yet I had no idea where it went; for now it looked as though I was stuck.

"You're a hard girl to find." He stated, in a voice that sent a chill down my spine at how familiar it was.

"Yeah I'm not in the yellow pages." I said nastily, trying to hide my fear.

"I've been waiting a long time to talk to you there are things you need to know, Miss Morgan."

"Yeah like where the nearest exit is."

"Don't you want to know why. Why we have been chasing you? You must have lots of questions."

"Chasing me! You mean been trying to kill me." At those words he let out a laugh so loud it hurt my ears.

"We haven't been trying to kill you!" he laughed. "I told you there are things you need to know."

"There is nothing I need to know from you." I cried "You nearly killed Zach that's enough for me." He looked at me not even trying to deny it.

"They've been lying to you Cammie; there are so many things you don't know about who you really are."

"Stop it! Just stop it!" I screamed. "You don't know anything about me; you don't know who I am."

"No I don't, but…" Just then an alarm started shrieking through the building, like there was a fire, a tornado and an earthquake all combined. The man checked something on his computer.

"There is no time to tell you more but when you finally want your questions answered call me." He handed me a card I tried not to look really I did but I saw the numbers anyway.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"You'll find out." Then he turned and started for the door in the right corner.

However just then the door behind me burst open, I saw a sight I never thought I'd see. My mother and Solomon stood in the doorway guns pointed at the man. Behind them I could see movement from some of the dudes who are always around the school, as they took out the three guys in the hall. The man looked at the guns aimed at him and then at me. He started to make a move towards the door. He was going get shot I thought.

I don't know why I did it. Later when I had a minute to think I kept asking myself the same question over and over again. If I had to give any answer it was his eyes, those strange eyes, I knew those eyes. So I was out of my chair before I knew it, hitting him like a train. I knocked him out of the bullet path just as I heard the gun shot. Then all chaos broke loose. I stood up and watched hazily as he escaped out the side door, followed by one of the hallway guys, intent on the chase. They wouldn't catch him. I didn't know why that made me happy. I turned around and looked at my mother. The expression on her face well; I've never seen anything like it. She looked at me like I had murdered her favorite puppy right in front of her. She appeared whiter than a corpse and she just kept staring at me in horror. I took a step forward to comfort her but I stumbled and fell to the ground.

"No!" I heard Solomon shout. That's when I felt the blood.

Blood was pouring out of my side more than I thought was possible. My vision got blurry and I couldn't feel my legs; this wasn't good.

"Hang on baby. Just hang on." my mother kept saying over and over again. My pulse slowed, it became harder and harder to breath. I could feel my mother holding my hand and saw Solomon pressing his hands to my side trying to keep the blood in.

"Hang on baby, just hang on." she said over and over again.

"There is nothing to hang on to." Then my heart stopped beating.

* * *

_Sorry to leave you hanging but I need to write more before the next chapter, but she doesn't die, or have brain damage. And thanks for the reveiws hope you've enjoyed it. Give me a day or to for the next one._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six **"but Satisfaction Brought In Back"**

"Clear and charge." Pain there was so much I didn't want the hurt. I didn't want to be here.

"We're losing her. I need more power."

* * *

It was dark it was so dark. There was no light at the end of the tunnel, just dark. I was floating, I was held by nothing, and nothing kept me grounded. I didn't like it instead of feeling free, I felt panic. I could slip away and nothing could stop me. I didn't want to slip away. I didn't want to die.

* * *

Pain so much pain how could I feel so much pain? I pain throbbed in tune with my heart. I let out a groan and tried to open my eyes, it was too bright, like the sun was searing into my eyeballs.

"Just go to sleep baby, just sleep." Came a soft voice, I tried to figure out who it was but it took to much energy. I went back to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes and immediately shut them, it was too bright. I opened them again and looked around. I was in a white room, completely bare except for the sunflowers on my nightstand. On the side on my bed were a couple of very uncomfortable looking plastic chairs. In them was Zach sound asleep. He looked better, the purple bruises had faded to green, and the gash on his cheek was healing, as was the cut on his arm. Of course this leads me to wonder how long I had been out. I was tempted to wake him up to ask. However judging by the circles under his eyes he hadn't been sleeping, I let him sleep. I looked down at myself my side was wrapped tightly by white gauzes, and judging by the stiffness they were a good number of stitches. In my left arm was an IV which I tried to ignore, spy or not I didn't like needles. I heard the sound of footsteps, they were getting closer.

The door open and my mother walked in. She looked awful, like Zach there were deep circles under her eyes and her face was pinched and strained. As I looked into her eyes I saw so much pain, it made _me_ hurt.

"How you feeling honey?" she asked, giving me an exhausted smile.

"Ok." I said softly. She let out a deep sigh and sank on to my bed and wrapped me in her arms. Just like when I was a little girl again, like I kept her safe.

"I thought I was going to lose you."

"But you didn't."

"You could have baby, and you have no idea how much that scares me."

"Mom," I hesitated. "Who is he?"

"I'm sorry I can't."

"You can't keep me in the dark forever! I'm not a child." I cried shoving her away to prove my point.

"No that's not what I mean; I wish I could tell you. But I'm not allowed to. I was in charge of your protection. But seeing your current state I have been pulled off."

"Oh mom I am so sorry, I didn't mean for you…." She put her finger to my lips to quiet me.

"I know." she said gently.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked.

"You're my daughter baby, I knew that you would go after Zach," she said stroking my hair. "I just didn't know you had gone into my office and found the last known location." I opened my mouth to say I was sorry, and then closed it again. I wasn't sorry. How could I be when Zach was alive? As if hearing my thoughts Zach started to stir and opened his eyes. My mother looked between us and silently left the room. I was grateful that is until I saw the look on Zach's face. He looked like he was going to beat me to death then raise me from the grave and do it again.

"Hi." I said, ok I panicked you would have to if you had seen his face. He kept glaring at me. "You're looking better." Silence filled the room.

"What were you thinking?" he hissed, breaking the tension.

"That these sheets are really itchy." I knew that wasn't what he was asking but I could stall for awhile right? He ignored me.

"You could have been killed Cam!" he shouted. "Hell you nearly were!" I winced at the tone of voice and tried to sink into the bed. He saw it and let out a sigh.

"What were you thinking?" he asked tenderly this time, my heart started to race. I knew I couldn't stall anymore I had to say it just blurt it out no holding back. So I did.

"I was thinking I loved you." His mouth dropped open and if my heart hadn't been pounding so hard I would have laughed. His eyes widened; he looked like the thought had never occurred to him, like the fact wasn't even capable of being. I opened my mouth to start babbling about something else, anything else. However I didn't get the chance to because he kissed me. I was in mortal danger, I was living in a house of cars; yet I felt safe. Zach made me feel safe, so I kissed him back. And the rest of the world just melted away.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok i'm giving you a heads up now, i don't like this chapter but i need it in there to make the story work. So sorry it's not that good however hopefully the next one will be better. Also i skipped the few days till when she is out of the hospital. Again not my best but bear with me._

* * *

My mother drove down the winding streets of Virginia. We were on our way back to the Gallagher Academy. I was nervous. My mother had told the girls everything, well at least everything she had told me. I would also be seeing Bex, Macy and Liz again, that is since our heartfelt farewell. We pulled into the garage and my mom parked her car and turned to look at me.

"I timed it so we would arrive in-between classes." I flashed her a grateful look. "After you see your friends we need to talk." I opened my mouth to ask her why but then I stopped I had enough to worry about. I climbed out of the car.

The halls looked the same, the statue of Gillian was still there, the dusty bookroom was still dusty and the ancient hallways still smelled slightly like mold. Yet something was different, it was no longer as grand or impressive, it was just less. I guess that's what happens when you nearly die. I slipped upstairs and walked into my room. I winced as I sat on my bed hurting my stitches. I then began to happily float on a cloud of prescription pain killers. An hour or so later Macey walked through the door, followed by Bex and Liz.

"Oh god Cam you look awful." cried Macey.

"Thanks."I said.

"How are you feeling?" asked Liz.

"I'll be fine." I replied sitting back up, trying not to grimace.

"We could have lost you Cammie." hissed Bex, a challenge in her eyes.

"I know I already had the speech from Zach."

"So what happened?" asked Liz trying to diffuse the tension in the room.

So I told them everything. Well not everything I didn't mention the part about jumping in front of the bullet to save the guy trying to kill me, excuse me the guy trying to _tell me the things I need to know_. I might not believe the man but I did know at least he wasn't trying to kill me; if nothing else. My mother hadn't asked me why I had jumped in front of the bullet, neither had Zach. I had just gone along with it; I thought that was the safest thing to do. I guess mostly because if they asked me why I couldn't tell them. I didn't know.

"Wow you had a close call." said Macey when I was done.

"I know." And I did, it had been close, I was lucky.

"How is everyone taking it?" I asked, meaning the news about the Cavan Circle.

"They're taking it as well as one would think teenage girls would. They're mad and angry, but most of all scared." said Liz.

"We are all scared for you Cam." Bex said softly. I hated doing this I hated being the one to have to comfort everyone when I was the one in need of comforting.

"I know you are." I said simply

"Tina nearly blew a gasket when she heard. Ha! A secret she didn't know." laughed Macey.

"I should go apologize to her."

"Why?" asked Bex "She deserved it."

"Because it's the right thing to do." I lied as I walked out of the room. Please I wasn't that nice the only reason I was talking to her was because maybe she knew something about the green-eyed man, I'd take anything. But I didn't tell Bex that, I couldn't help myself I had nearly gotten, Zach, Bex, Liz, and Macey all killed. It was safer if they didn't know.

"Hey Tina." I said as I walked into her room, she was alone sitting at her desk typing away.

"Cammie." she said with a nod.

"Look I just want to say I'm sorry." There was no reply. "You know for hitting you." Maybe she had forgotten already.

"Yeah well you should be." she said finally.

"I am Tina I really am." I said trying not to gag.

"Well thanks at least you can be a big enough person to say you're sorry, that shows real character." Do not engage, do not engage, I repeat do not engage. If I punched her again do you think she would give me the information? It was almost worth it to see if she would.

"Thanks, you see I came over here for another reason. I was hoping you knew something on the Cavan Circle, because you know almost everything."

"Sorry I wish I could help you but these guys are ghost."

"Ok well thanks." I said edging out of the room before I punched her again.

Tina didn't have anything, time to move on to plan B. That is after I came up with plan B. I quick check at my watch told me I should go meet my mother for what she wanted to tell me. Like that wasn't ominous.

I quickly walked down the hall, well that is as quickly as I could with as many stitches as I had. I could literally feel the weight of the stares I was getting. Some looked at me in terror like my danger could somehow spread to them. Others gazed at me with worry. Yet I think the worse ones were the ones who looked at me with pity that hurt. As if it was somehow my fault I had brought it on myself. I kept strolling down the hallway like I had not a care in the world, of course that was as far from the truth as you could get. The girls moved out of my way like I had leprosy. All together giving me a good five feet, I assure you I'm not that big, but it sure made getting down the hallway easier. I turned into my mom's office and collapsed down on the chair across from her desk. She looked up from the paper she was writing and began.

"I told you I have been pulled off your protection case." she said. I gave her a nod.

"Now originally we weren't going to keep you here. They were going to put you somewhere off the grid. It took some work but I talked the board out it. I wanted you stay here, with your friends and finish your year, and really I guess I thought Gallagher's walls were deep enough."

"Mom what happened wasn't your fault, _I _left, I went out of Gallagher." I protested.

"But darling it is my fault. I was in charge of your protection therefore I ought to have protected you. If that meant I should have followed you around every minute of every day, then so be it." I started again to tell her she was mistaken, this wasn't her fault. But I knew my mother, she would blame herself. So for the next few weeks I would just be a good little daughter and stay in the school, then she would be fine. Well at least that's what I thought until she said the next line.

"Which is why they have decided to move you to a regular high school to keep you off the Cavan Circle radar." she finished.

"What?" I shouted, move! No way! I was staying here.

"I'm sorry darling but the board is firm."

"They can't! They can't do that!" I shouted.

"But they can. You being here is a danger to the other kids, parents have started to complain. And truthfully it _would_ be safer for you to be somewhere else. The Circle has found you here in the past, they could find you again." But they wouldn't I thought they were waiting for me to make the next move. Nonetheless my mother was right the Gallagher girls would be safer without me here.

"Can Macey and Liz…?" I started to ask. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry but they have to stay here."

"Where am I going?" I asked.

"Well that's the thing darling, the board doesn't want you in the school in case they come after you again. However we want you close enough to protect you if you need it," This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. "So we think we have found a perfect solution we have decided to enroll you in Roseville High."

Only a lifetime of spy training kept me from fainting.

* * *

Ok ok i know really farfetched, but i was running out of ideas so this is what i came up with. Sorry i'm kinda cutting out Bex, Liz and Macey but i wanted to bring in some people from her new school, and of course Zach is going to be coming. As always thanks for the reviews they were great, keep them coming i could use some advice.


	8. Chapter 8

"What!" I screamed, jumping out of my chair. "Are you insane?"

"Cammie calm down I know it is a lot to take in…"

"Have you truly gone insane?" I screamed, ignoring her. "This isn't some teenage TV show; it's not throw Cammie in an embarrassing situation and see what happens. What am I going to do in Roseville?"

"You're going to go to school, be a normal teenager and I'm going to do my best to protect you."

"Mother," I said my voice dangerously calm. "I've never been a normal teenager what makes you think I can start now?"

"Because you have to, if you can't think of it as school, then think of it as a break. Your work will be easy you can relax, make friends, whatever you want."

"Why are you doing this mom?" I cried. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about your safety, the same thing you should be thinking about. And if you can't do, that, then think of what would happen if I lost you. You're the only thing I have left baby I need you safe." she whispered. Ok I admit it that made me feel guilty, who wouldn't? But she wouldn't have to see Josh every day, _she_ wouldn't have to pass him in the halls, or see him in the lunch room.

"I know it is going to be hard baby," my mother continued. "But I truly think this will help keep you safe."

It didn't seem I had much of a choice in the matter so I simple said. "Ok"

"There's another thing I forgot to tell you about." she said hesitantly, an expression on her face that could only be described as fearful.

"What?" I asked things couldn't get much worse right? Wrong.

"We've decided to also enroll Zach as a new student."

"What?" I shouted jumping out my chair a second time. "Why?

"He is the only one with connections to the Cavan Circle, therefore he can protect you." she said quickly as if to avoid gun fire.

"You mean like the last time when he _protected me_ and nearly ended up dead." She looked away a guilty expression on her face.

"That wasn't my decision, we knew how dangerous the mission was but we were desperate for information. This will be easier he can help you keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary."

"Mother I can do that on my own; there is no reason to involve him." I stated.

"Yes there is trust me." I kept staring at her as if I could reach into her mind and pull out the secrets she was hiding.

"Do you want to know your cover?" she asked changing the topic. I nodded.

"Well since you already know some of the students we've decided to stick with the cover you used then. You're the principle's daughter of Gallagher Academy and you have been acting up so I'm transferring you to a different school. "

"Great they're just going to love me then."

"It will give you a good excuse for coming and going from Gallagher," she continued ignoring me. "Zach on the other hand will just be a new student transferring in from our brother boarding school, as an attempt from his parents to keep him out of trouble."

"Ok," I sighed. "When do I start?"

"About a month, just to give you a good amount of time for your stitches to heal." she said.

Yeah it would be pretty hard to explain a school girl with gunshot wounds. I would see Zach and Josh in only two months. Two months till I'd start my first day of high school, it seemed so terrifying. One had to wonder what would happen. How would Josh look, act? Did he have a girlfriend or was he single. And mixing Zach and Josh together was like flint and tinder give it enough time and you'd get a spark, just watch out for the fire. I left the office in a daze and started to wonder through the school. It seemed like my life was in limbo, I was just waiting for something to happen. I couldn't go back and as much as I wanted to move forward, I couldn't. I needed to know what the Circle was, who the man with the familiar eyes was. I could call the number but if I did I knew there would be no turning back, who knows what kind of horrors I could release. Yet I still felt a need to know. I picked my way through dusty paths and hidden corridors, until coming to my mother's small cottage out back. I opened the door and fell down on the much loved couch.

Those eyes those pale eyes I knew them. A feeling of dread crept up my spine and all the way down to my toes. Maybe Pandora was wrong maybe some boxes were meant to be closed. I feared that this secret, whatever it was, could destroy everything, so for now I wouldn't call the number, I wouldn't search to find answers. For now I would be a good little spy and obey when they said things were classified, for now. The last thought I had as I drifted into an agitated sleep was nothing lasts forever.

_Two Months Later_

_Short chapter i know. not a whole lot happens but the next one will be when she starts school. And everyone thanks for the reveiws they were great i think someone asked how long she was passed out for, only a few days, but i'm_ _not a doctor so i don't know how accurate_ _that is. same thing with the two month healing period with her stiches, it was just a guess. thanks again_


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note_

_Yeah I know I agree with reading4eva it seems a lot of people are doing Josh and Roseville high thing, so sorry if I'm copying someone's idea. I was just didn't think I'd be able to pull off Cammie going to Gallagher, well at least not be able to pull it off and it be any good. I'm not super happy with the story but hopefully I'll get a decent idea soon. This chapter is short, not much happen but I wanted to add plenty of detail on her first day, so sorry if it's boring. As always thanks a ton for all your reviews they help me a lot._

* * *

**"Fear Makes the Wolf Bigger Than He Is"**

**Chapter 9 **

_Two Months Later_

My first day of high school and I was scared out of mind. I was in my room at my mother's cottage glaring at my reflection in the floor length mirror. I was wearing faded jeans and a white t-shirt I thought maybe if I dressed boring enough no one would notice me. With a troubled sigh I picked up my heavy backpack and walked down the hallway. I peered into my mother's study; she was working on paper work, dark circles under her eyes, she hadn't been sleeping. She glanced up at me and gave a smile or at least's that's what I thought it was.

"I'm going now." I said.

"Have a good day honey, good luck."

"Thanks." I'll need it.

I walked out of the cottage and into the waiting car. I had my own personally driver to fit the cover of troubled rich girl. He and I made quick time of the roads.

"Hey can you park here?" I asked when we were a block away, no sense in making the students hate me anymore then they would already.

The driver merely grunted, being not the talkative time, and pulled the car over. I jumped out, climbed up onto the sidewalk and began walking towards the school. It was a bright sunny day, not a cloud in the sky, cool but not cold; it was perfect. As I stumbled along the cracked sidewalk I pulled out my map and schedule from my back pocket. My mother had placed me in a mixture of honors and regularly classes, so I didn't stand out too much yet could learn something, maybe. So my classes turned out to be this:

Honors Math- Mr. Barker

Science- Mrs. Bones

Lunch

Gym – Mrs. Meyer

History- Mr. Bradley

Honors English- Miss Boyer

I quickly memorized it and put it away, no reason to stick out more then I had to. I hadn't looked up Josh's or Zach's schedule. Truthfully I was too scared to know. I was also hoping for once that luck would be kind and not mix Zach and Josh in a room with a Bunsen burner, god only knows what would happen. I turned the corner and saw the building. It was built with faded red brick, three stories tall and decently wide, it more than slightly resembled a box. Behind the school you could see a soccer field and some basketball nets. Littering the front lawn were students in tight little groups, it looked to be like any average American high school. To my left hidden under the willow trees were the classic stoners, with a slight hazy air about them. To my right were the nerds, well if them typing on their laptop was any indication. Between the two were scattered people of all sorts. Soccer players, Goths, chess players, drama geeks, band players and so on, each sitting closer to either side depending on their ranking. Then in the middle of the noisy teenagers were the smiling popular people. They clustered around two sets of benches the girls wearing too short skirts and showing off their spray on tans. While the guys showed off their muscles from various tennis, football and swimming practices.

"Almost like a different world, isn't it?" whispered a voice in my ear, causing me to gasp and turn around.

So much for spy senses. It was Zach, a quick glance told me he was playing the boarding school thing even more then I was. He was dressed in designer jeans and a polo shirt, I'd have to ask Macey, but I think that even his socks were designer.

"Fancy meeting you here." I said ignoring his question.

"I'd almost say it's fate," He replied. "but I think we both know better." I let out a laugh, a rare thing for me lately.

"How are you doing?" he asked as if reading my thoughts.

"Oh I'm fine just the same old, same old." Mysteries group sent out to kidnap me, the usual.

"Right," he said disbelieve in his eyes. "Well you excited for your first day?"

"Just thrilled." I replied. He gave me his patented smirk, however it was as fake as a popular girl's hair. There was something in his eyes I hadn't seen before, a masked shadow, a darkness.

"Are you ok Zach?" I whispered. I had never really asked him what had happened with the Cavan Circle. I doubt he would have told me, yet I sensed he needed to be asked. There were some evil things in this world and I knew he had seen more than a seventeen year old kid should have to.

"I'll be fine Gallagher Girl." He said draping an arm over my shoulder.

"Did I ever thank you for saving my life?" I asked trying unsuccessfully to lighten the mood.

"Did I ever thank you for saving mine?" he asked back, slowly leaning in closer to me. We shouldn't I thought. Technical speaking we were undercover and getting "involved" may not be a good idea. On the other hand, hell with it I thought and moved closer to kiss him and I almost made it to, till I heard the voice.

"Oh my god, Cammie!!" screamed DeeDee in a high pitched voice that made my ears ring and I'm sure if there had been dogs nearby they would have howled.

"Bye bye." said Zach as he turned to disappear into the crowd, I glared after him for leaving me with her but he was already gone.

DeeDee started screaming and jumping up and down in normal girl fashion while I simply stood there. DeeDee was that perfect girl, the sweet one who always said the right things and constantly wore pink. As she was showing now with a pink shirt, belt, shoes and a bow in her hair. Sometimes you wanted to hate her for being so perfect but she was too sweet to hate.

"What are you doing here?" she squealed not even waiting for an answer. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Me either." I muttered.

"I've missed you Cammie. How've you been?"

"Great." I lied.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh Gallagher wasn't a real good fit for me." I lied _again_.

"Yeah," she agreed. "I never thought you fit at _that school_." I stiffened at her wording.

"That wasn't it." I denied.

"Oh." She said looking at me, waiting for an answer. I stayed silent no reason to lie more then I had to, besides I knew DeeDee couldn't stay quiet for long.

"OMG! so I saw you on the news with that Senator's daughter, it looked so scary!" she exclaimed. "Were you scared?"

"Yeah I guess I was."

"They could have killed you!"

"I know." I whispered.

"Is your friend ok?" she asked, ever the nice girl.

"Yeah she is fine."

"That's good, that's good." she reassured with a pat on my back. "It was so cool how you got away!"

"Yeah I took a self-defense class."

"Oh." she said, staring at me. "So what's your schedule?" I handed it to her. She let out another girly scream.

"We have math and gym together." She cried starting to launch into a very long description of certain teachers and classes, luckily I was saved when the bell rung. She looked up at the school building giving it a slight pout, the angriest expression I've ever seen her give.

"Sorry Cammie but I've got to go to a student council meeting I'll have to see you later. Look for me at lunch." she called as she walked away, I let out a sigh of relief. Don't get me wrong DeeDee is great but one can only be with her in small doses and not at eight o'clock in the morning. I hoisted my backpack higher on my shoulder and started towards the school.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Fire in the heart sends smoke into the head

I strolled through the front doors. The hallways were crowded with people shoving and pushing their way through. I ambled my way down the hall, keeping my eye on the blue lockers looking for my number. 1216, 1217, 1218, ah 1219, I pulled on the locker door yet it held fast, I tugged on it again, and again, and again. It seemed desperate to remain shut.

"Here let me help you." said a voice behind me, I turned. It was a pretty girl about 5'6 long brown hair, grey eyes and a sympathetic look on her face. "You must be new."

"That noticeable?" I asked.

"No, but it's a small town you get to know everyone, anyone new stands out."

"Great." I muttered.

"Here." she said reaching for the locker door. "You have to lift up and pull open." As she opened the door a mirror fell out and on to the floor, breaking into three pieces.

"Is that my bad luck or yours?" I asked.

"I'll take it. You look like you're in for a long day." she said with understanding. "My names Rachel."

"Cammie." I said shaking her hand.

"Cammie," she muttered looking at me. "Have I met you before?" she asked.

"No." I denied

"Really are you sure? You look familiar."

"I think you be confusing me with someone else." I said nervously.

"Right, right I guess I must be. Well good luck on your first day and if you need someone to sit by at lunch my table is free." She turned and started to walk away, but not before giving me one last fleeting look.

I guess I wouldn't be able to hide in this school after all. It would only be so long before Rachel would figure out I was the girl on the video with the Senator's daughter when she got attacked. Therefore only so long before they figured out I had gone to Gallagher and then I'd be getting the Gallagher glare everywhere I went. But I could enjoy the freedom for at least awhile. I stuffed my extra books into my locker and started off towards math. The teacher Mr. Barker, luckily, didn't live up to his name; he gave me the latest homework and pointed to a desk. Unlike in all the TV shows I've seen I was spared the horror of having to get up in front of the class and tell them about myself, all the time my face turning a dark shade of red. A look around the room told me that the only people I knew were DeeDee. I settled into my seat. The teacher droned on about Geometry and I let my mind wonder to that subject forbidden subject.

I would see Josh soon enough. I wondered if he was dating and if so who? DeeDee? I hadn't had a chance to ask and it's not really a topic you can easily work in. I wondered if he missed me. I missed him. Maybe I shouldn't because I was in love with Zach. Yet Josh was that thing I would never have, a normal life. And it was this that drew me to him. He would always be the boy who saw me, the girl who no one ever sees. Zach was wonderful; Zach at least on some level could understand what I was going through, Josh never would. I let out a sigh this was silly I shouldn't even be thinking it, I was in love with Zach and though he hadn't said it I was pretty sure he loved me back, end of story, except unlike in the fairy tales there is always another chapter. The rest of the class past in a boring blur and before I knew it I on my way to science.

I walked into science and I saw him. Zach that is. He was sitting in one of the desks and standing over him was a blonde haired girl who didn't seem to know what personally space was. She was giggling like a hyena and flipping her hair so much I bet she killed some brain cells.

"Hey Zach." I called he gave me a grateful look.

While Blondie in turn gave me the equivalent of a death glare, and then slithered off to stalk another prey. I went up to the teacher and she handed me the notes. I relaxed in the desk beside Zach, an hour passed.

I was finally starting to relax in the rather uncomfortable plastic desk listening to a surprisingly interesting discussion on chemical reactions when the door opened, it was Josh.

My first thought was that I barely recognized him. When Macey and I had seen him last year at the football game, Macey had said he looked hotter but it was nothing compared to him up close. He had filled out over the summer to the point where I don't think I would be able to flip him again. He had grown a good few inches. Whereas last time we had been the same height, now he was four inches past my 5'5.

"Hey Mrs. Bones sorry I'm late." he said walking up to her and giving her a pass, his back was turned so he couldn't see me. My heart started racing, I could hear my pulse in my ears, and my stomach felt like it was going over a hundred in the backseat of a sports car. He turned back around to go to his seat and froze. His eyes locked with mine and I was lost in their green depths. Disbelief was etched into his every feature. I might as well have been a ghost, a ghost from Christmas past.

"Cammie?" he whispered still standing in the middle of the room.

"You know our new students?" asked Mrs. Bones.

At those words Josh's eyes turned from mine to Zach's. The first glance caused his face to darken and his eyes to narrow. I didn't need to turn around to know Zach was the mirror image.

"Yes I know them." Josh said forebodingly taking his seat. I shrank further into my desk, desperately wishing I could dig a hole to China.

"Ok class," said the teacher obvious to the nuclear war about to erupt in her science class. "I know you want to get out of your seats. So come up and get this paper then you can go back and do the lab."

I was up and out of my seat before anyone else had moved. I grabbed the paper and practically ran to one of the lab tables in the back.

"Cammie!" called my teacher. "Why don't you partner with Sarah." A short sweet looking girl gave me a smile and started back towards my table.

"And Josh since you know Zach here why don't you partner with him." she said. I think swear the world stopped spinning in that moment.

"It would be my pleasure." Josh said an evil glint in his eyes accompanied by a wicked smile from Zach. This wasn't going to end well. Sarah and I quickly set up the lab meanwhile I kept an eye on Zach and Josh. Time passed without incident but I couldn't stay that way for long. Josh and Zach had started to boil the third solution as per instructions but it seemed they had reached an impasse on the temperature.

"It can go hotter." said Zach rather loudly causing everyone's head to turn his way.

"No it can't." Josh replied.

"Yes," barked Zach turning the gas back up. "it can."

"No! It can't!" shouted Josh this time pushing Zach out of the way in order to get to the knob.

"Boys!" yelled the teacher. But they were deaf to her cries, each trying to shove the other out of the way and get to the gas gauge. "Stop this!" she screamed.

During the back and forth play the class had simple stared in shock, no one moved, I didn't even breathe. Now the fight had lost the verbal spin and now Zach picked Josh up by the shirt collar and threw him back a good five feet, he landed with a solid thud.

"Zach!" I cried running over to him and began pulling him back to protect Josh. I didn't need to bother. Josh had recovered from his fall and was running towards Zach. He swung out with his left fist which Zach easily blocked, but what I didn't expect was him too swing back around and land a punch with his right hand. Zach stumbled back a few feet clearly stunned. At the same time this was happening the third solution, which had been boiling at a fairly high temperature immediately burst into flames. The girl behind me started screaming while everyone else stared as if they couldn't believe this was happening. The flames got bigger as they caught the paper towels next to it on fire. I could feel the heat radiating off in waves. Then like a knight in shining armor, little Sarah picked up the fire-extinguisher, ran over and put out the fire till it was nothing but ash.  
"Zach! Josh! Principles office right now!" barked Mrs. Bones causing the veins on her forehead to stand out. Just to give added effect to her words the sprinklers decided then to go off. Blondie started screaming about her hair and ran out of the room; the rest of the class was quick to follow.

* * *

Half an hour later I was seated in the front lawn with the rest of the high school class as we waited for the firemen to give the all clear. At first DeeDee had peppered me with questions yet I was too far lost in thought to answer. This wasn't like Zach no matter how much he hated Josh he had always kept his temper in check. It was part of the job you _always_ had to have complete control over your emotions. I didn't understand. Was Zach changing? Maybe it was just from being kidnapped, maybe he just needed time. Because it hadn't been Zach in science class and I was a little scared to find out just who it was.

The fireman gave the go ahead and the rest of my classes passed to quickly to remember, I had tried to ignore the whispers around me about what happened and why. About whom the new kid really was. I didn't need to hear them to know what they would guess. I didn't see Zach or Josh again. However I didn't know if that was due to them not being in my class or them still being in the office. Finally the 3 o'clock bell rang and a stampede of students left the building. I took my time wondering the empty building slowly making my way to the front office.

I turned the corner and a livid Josh burst out the office door.

"Josh!" I called faking surprise.

"Cammie." He murmured the dark expression on his face softening.

"Hey Josh."

"You could have called Cam." He said referring to my brush with death, or at least the one he knew about.

"I didn't know what to say." I defended.

"How about I wasn't killed in a kidnapping attempt." He cried. I opened my mouth and closed it, I had no reply. "Because you could have been, you could have been killed so easily." He said walking over and gripping my shoulders. "No calls, emails, nothing!" His eyes turned frantic as he searched my face for something.

"Josh we broke up it has been a year." His eyes dropped at the words.

"I deserved a phone call. I deserved to know my ex-girlfriend was alright, and not have to see replays of her nearly getting killed on international television." he said quietly eyes not looking at me. I didn't say anything and as he finished I suddenly realized how close we were standing and I took a step back.

"Josh we didn't end on good terms."

"I know." He whispered.

"Are _you_ ok?" he asked his face turning back to the kind, big-hearted Josh I knew.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"If you need someone to talk to I'll be there." he said hesitantly.

"Thanks Josh." I said walking past him to leave school.

"And Cammie," he called, I turned. "It's good to see you again."

I smiled and walked out the door feeling, not happy but something close to it. A feeling that I immediately lost when I walked out the door and saw Zach leaning against the wall, waiting.


	11. Chapter 11

_I'd like to tell you I had to change something in the past chapter. You remember how Cammie recognized the man with the green eyes as having the same eyes as her father? I had to take it out, to make the story work, sorry. As always thanks a million for the feedback._

* * *

Chapter 11

I smiled and walked out the door feeling, not happy but something close to it. A feeling that I immediately lost when I saw Zach leaning against the wall, waiting.

"Hey." I said trying not to give in to my desire to turn and flee.

"Cam what are you doing?" he asked coming over to me.

"I don't know." I replied honestly. He sighed.

"I want you to know that I love you Cammie, even if I don't always show it." He whispered.

Surprise widened my eyes; I had waited for those words, waited too long. I leaned in to kiss him no longer wanting to run. Time paused and for a moment it was all ok. I pulled back to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"If you want Josh…" he began. I put my finger on his lips to stop him.

"I don't want him I don't know what I was thinking." I said. He searched my eyes and relaxed as he saw the truth. He wrapped me tightly in his arms, as if I would flee at any moment. But I didn't want to I was content where I was.

* * *

I walked through the cottage doors the happiest I had been since my school change. I threw my heavy backpack on the ground and started towards my bedroom. I was striding down the hall when my mother called; I jumped in surprise, she was home early.

"Honey can you come here a minute?" Her voice rang out. I started towards the office and immediately froze when I saw him. Sitting in the chair across from my mother's desk was a man. He looked to be late forties, brown hair and eyes. A scar lined his face from eyebrow to ear making his stern appearance turn harsh.

"This is Mr. Rogers he is in charge of your protection for the time being." she said a hint of anger in her voice.

"Hi." I greeted taking the other seat across from him.

"Miss Morgan." he replied with a nod of the head.

"We were just about to begin discussing certain, uh matters." said my mother.

"Actually I think it would be better if Cammie and I talked alone." Mr. Rogers replied. My mother's expression turned to one of embarrassment as she nodded and left the room. My emotions changed from puzzlement to anger. Who was this man to talk to my mother in such a way?

"Well there are going to be some changes." stated Mr. Rogers bluntly.

"Changes?" I asked not bothering to hide my irritation.

"Yes to start with you need to move out of this house."

"What?" I screeched.

"You never should have moved here in the first place." he continued ignoring me. "If the Cavan Circle is monitoring the school and they see you coming and going, then placing you in high school would be a complete waste."

I fumed with anger, yes I understood it however I didn't want to move. I could have protested and fought him. But the tone in his voice stopped me; it wasn't a question but an order. It seemed that more and more often in my life I didn't have a choice. That their "protection" was becoming more of a cage and less of a safeguard. The main reason I didn't fight though was he was right it would be safer for my friends and my mother if I wasn't around them.

"Fine." I said.

"Also you will need to start wearing a tractor so we will always know where you are." Hmm just like a dog I thought.

"Is that all?" I asked callously.

"Yes." He said back. I stared at him trying to shoot daggers with my eyes. He got up to leave and as he walked by me he placed a heavy hand on my shoulder,

"We will be watching, Miss Morgan" he said then turned and walked out of the room.

I shivered as he said it, instead of the words giving me comfort, they gave me chills. In words they showed protection yet it was the under tone in his voice, that made me think. It had seemed as though almost, maybe he hadn't meant they would be watching the Cavan Circle. Perhaps, possibly they were watching me? Was it really possible? I filed the information away in the hidden cabinets of my mind, where maybe it would be forgotten, or at least one could hope.

My mother walked back through the door; I had half a heart to yell at her for not telling me. But the way she looked stopped me. The growing circles under her eyes seemed darker against her pale skin. The wrinkles in her suit clashed with her normal spotless attire. Etched on her face were worry lines that appeared as if they would remain forever. I gave her a smile hoping to ease some of her stress but she merely crumpled on to the newly vacant chair.

"Mother are you ok?" I asked.

"No," she said softly "I'm not."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Yes I do but I can't, baby I'm sorry but I can't"

"It's ok I understand." And I did.

"So where will I be staying?" I asked changing the subject.

"They are sending an agent to stay with you in a small house in town, I'm sorry but I can't stay with you it would draw to much attention." I nodded and got up to go to my room without another word.

I had just walked through the door when I heard a sound. I peered through the crack between the door and the wall. My mother was holding a picture of my father gripping the frame in an unforgiving hold. Silent tears ran down her checks as her shoulders shook with the effort.

"How could you?" she cried. "How could you?" She took a shuddering breath and hurled the picture against the wall causing it to smash into pieces. I covered my mouth to hide my gasp of shock. Quickly I turned and fled down the hall. I shut my door trying not to slam it and collapsed on the bed. Then I let my mind whirl.

What had gotten into my mother? Granted I knew she was stressed but what was _that_? Why was she blaming my father? I didn't understand it. I felt hurt from her anger. I wanted to go back down the hall and yell at her for what she had done. Frankly I don't know what stopped me. The only thing I could think of was the look on her face; it had been a look of pure agony. There was a secret she held, one that was tearing her apart. Suddenly it became clear; maybe those circles under her eyes hadn't just been about me, possibly there was something else. The thought made me sick. Sick of the things left unsaid. Part of me knew that they were trying to protect me. And the other part knew I deserved to know the truth. My childhood had long since been left behind. I was an adult now. Perhaps if I knew the truth I could protect the ones I loved. Because there was an ache in my heart from all the pain that had been caused. Zach being kidnapped, my aunt being shot, Macey nearly being killed, and now my mother, I felt responsible. I felt guilty. My last thought before I drifted into an exhausted sleep was I just wanted the lies to end.

* * *

_Uninteresting? Confusing? Just plain boring? Tell me. Be cruel._


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for writing such a short chapter, it has been a busy week. The next one will be longer. Thanks to everyone who wrote a review. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 12

_The next morning_

I shoved my last shirt into the over-stuffed suitcase and attempted to zip it close. I was packing for my "move". The movers were coming this afternoon while I was at school. They would be transferring my furniture into my new house. I still didn't know who they would be sending to play my parent. I put the suitcase in the corner and grabbed my backpack. I said goodbye to my mother and climbed into the back of the car. It was high school day two, hopefully less exciting then day one. I scrambled out of the car and made my way towards the school. Overhead the skies began to darken and lighting flashed in the distance, a storm was coming.

As soon as I walked on to the front lawn DeeDee confronted me.

"Cammie!" she called. I slowly walked towards her trying to delay the meeting. Around her was a group of three girls looking more than slightly like predators and I was their next meal.

"Cammie I would have called you to talk about what happened yesterday but I didn't have your number." said DeeDee.

"Oh that's ok I wasn't really in the mood to talk." And I'm not in the mood now I thought.

"So what happened in science? No one really knows." said the tall girl standing next to me, she leaned closer, totally invading my personal space.

"What do you mean what happened?" I asked.

"Why did that hot new guy attack Josh?" asked the girl to my left.

"I don't know you will have to ask him."

"Oh come on Cammie," said DeeDee. "You must know something."

"No sorry guys I don't. I'd love to stay and chat but I have to turn in some transfer papers." I lied, then turned and fled before they could stop me.

I wove through the crowds trying to find a spot where I could hide. After some pushing and shoving I found an abandoned bench on the side of the school. Ah peace and quiet, yet it seemed that they would find me even there. I heard the movements of a group of people as they passed me to talk where they couldn't be seen. They slipped by not even sparing me a glance, then again I was a pavement artist.

"Come on Ashley tell us already we are dying here." said one of the girls.

"Oh I don't know guys I probably shouldn't say." said Ashley milking it.

"Stop playing around. The whole school is trying to find out what happened and you know. I can feel it. So tell us." ordered another girl.

"Fine, fine don't have a cow. So you know the new girl like Catherine, something?" Ashley asked.

"Right." replied three girls. I leaned in despite closer trying to hear what they were saying.

"Well you see I thought she looked kind of like familiar…" A pit of dread settled in my stomach. "So I went home and it came to me in like a flash. You remember the daughter of that like one guy who almost got kidnapped?" They nodded robots to her word. Though I don't know how they knew what she was talking about.

"Well there was another girl who had been like there. And guess who that girl is." said Ashley.

"No way." squealed the girls.

"Yes way, I even double checked on the internet."

"Oh my god!"cried a girl.

"Does that mean she is like famous or something?" asked another.

"No one is going to believe this." said the third.

"I know." said Ashley. "Am I a genius or what?"

"Totally a genius." stated one of the robots.

On cue the bell rang and the gossip bees ran off to go tell everyone who Catharine or I was. I sighed I guess I had known it would happen sooner or later, but still I wanted more time. I picked up my backpack and started towards math. As I walked through the halls curious glances were cast my way. However it seemed Ashley and her crowd hadn't spoken to the masses yet. I got my locker open without any trouble or mirrors breaking when Rachel walked by.

"So how was the first day?" she asked.

"As well as can be expected." I replied.

"Yes at least the school didn't burn down." I turned around to look at her and recoiled. Her face was a mask of rage and fury ready to erupt.

"What happened wasn't my fault." I said resisting the urge to make a break for it.

"Of course it was. You see I finally remembered where I had seen you from." I cringed. Here it comes. "Your Josh's old girlfriend the Gallagher girl." I gasped in surprise.

"How did you know that?"I asked.

"What you thought I wouldn't notice you coming back and trying to steal my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend?" I asked stunned. She kept talking.

"Don't you think you have done him enough damage? I mean you lied to him about everything and then crushed his heart. How cruel are you to come back and rub it in his face?" she said nastily.

Guilt ripped through my core and as much as I wanted to deny it, she was right. I _had_ broke his heart and lied to him. She just didn't know the reasons why. But did that make it any better? I couldn't do this not here, not now. I turned without saying a word and fled down the hall.

"If you think this is over its not. It is just the beginning!" she yelled down the hall causing everyone to look at her. And with that dark promise I turned the corner and her voice faded into the distance.

The entire math class I spent sunk down in my seat, avoiding DeeDee and desperately trying to calm my pounding heart. But it was a useless effort every time I thought of Josh's supposed girlfriend it sped up again. Anger and adrenaline coursed through my veins as if I was preparing for a fight, maybe I was. For I wanted nothing more than to go tear the drama queen's heart out, the only thing that kept me from it was she was right. I had crushed Josh's heart and lied to him. Maybe I had honest reasons but did that make it any better? The class passed slowly and finally I was on my way to science.

As soon as I strolled through the door all eyes turned my way and the whispers picked up a notch. I found a seat in the back and sat down trying to appear like I couldn't hear everything they were saying. The six minute passing period seem to take days. After me Zach walked through the door followed not long after by Josh. The tension in the room built as everyone looked from Zach to Josh to me and back again. Slowly through lots of shouting the teacher gained control of the class. Minutes passed and I found a new miracle. That somehow someway my classmates were still able to stare at me despite me sitting in the back of the room.

It was exactly 11:33 when the news hit the fan. It came suddenly with no warning. I was sitting in my seat when the cell phones started buzzing. Everyone pulled out their phone and began texting in rapid fire. The talking began. Than as if it was practiced they turned to me and began asking questions.

"Hey Cammie what was it like to almost get kidnapped?" whispered the girl to my left.

"Yeah were you terrified?" hissed another.

"Did you meet the president?" No longer was anyone even bothering to lower their voices now they were simply shouting questions at me. The teacher stood in confused horror as her students started inching their way closer to me.

"Can you sign this?" shouted one.

"What was the Senator like?" yelled another.

"Tell the president that…"

"Students! Students! Quiet down!" yelled Mrs. Bones but her voice was lost in the growing crowd. I began backing up to the door as they moved closer and closer. I cast Zach a pleading look but he was lost in the growing mob. I made my way out into the hall to try and lose the screaming fans. It wasn't working. Mrs. Bones was blue in the face as she desperately tried to gain control. The other class room doors burst opened and more students poured out. They were closing in; cutting off all chance of escape. I frantically looked around the hall to try and find a way out. With a flash of brilliance I pulled the fire alarm hoping that the water would cause the teenagers to go outside. It didn't, if anything the blast of sprinkler water made them more aggressive.

"Can I get an autograph?!" hollered a boy pushing a paper in my face.

"What was the president's son like?" shouted a girl.

"Cammie can you tell the Senator about growing problems for the sea otter, they're becoming endangered?"

"Cammie! Cammie!" cried a voice. I turned. Josh was holding one of the lower windows open and gesturing for me to climb through. Without a second thought I abandoned my backpack and ran towards him.

"Thanks." I said as I jumped out the window.

"Don't mention it." He replied shutting the glass behind me.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter. Thanks to everyone for their reviews, they really helped. I was getting a little bored with the story so I put more action in it. But tell me if it gets to be too much. _

* * *

**Chapter 13 "Hasty climbers have sudden falls"**

**Ally Carter owns all.**

I was running as soon as my feet hit the ground. I raced through the empty lawn hoping to disappear before anyone made it outside. After I was a good few blocks away I pulled out my phone. I found a message from my mother telling me where I would be staying. I began heading that way. The mob at the school had been crazy. Sure I had expected some rumors and talking but not to get mobbed by my classmates. I liked high school less and less.

I found the house pretty easily. It was a common suburb home complete with a white fence out front. I walked up to the front porch and twisted the doorknob, it was unlocked. I strolled through the thresh hold and was about to holler hello when I heard the voice. It was Mr. Rogers. I tiptoed across the floor and peered around the corner. Mr. Rogers and a women were talking in the kitchen. I leaned closer to hear what they were saying.

"Have you put any tails on her?" asked the women.

"Three but they haven't found anything yet." he replied.

"Do they really think she is one?" Were they talking about _me_?

"I don't know. We thought they were all dead however all the evidence points to her being a heir." he explained.

"It's impossible! How could we miss one?"

"There was some new evidence supporting the idea…"

"What new evidence?" she asked sharply.

"The last mission about sixteen years ago, well something went terribly wrong." I strained to hear the words.

"What?"

"I'll fax you the papers but the short version is two agents of ours screwed up big time." He said seriously.

"Who?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Morgan." he replied. My heart sped up. What did this have to do with my parents? The women sighed heavily.

"This is huge Tim I honestly don't know how we are going to fix this."

"We will use her as bait and then play it from there."

"And if she is one of them what will you do?"

"Whatever is necessary."

"I don't want to know but…" Just then the floor I was standing on creaked. Before I could move Mr. Rogers was dashing out of the kitchen to catch me hiding behind the wall. I stared at him lost for words despite the million questions racing through my mind. I was the kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, guilty.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I didn't know what to say, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Eavesdropping." Mr. Rogers, if possible, looked even angrier. "Were you talking about me?" I asked.

"This doesn't concern you." he answered shortly turning back towards the kitchen. I followed him, my temper rising.

"Of course it concerns me because from what it sounds like it's about me."

"Like he said this doesn't concern you little girl and you should have some respect." The women said.

I clenched my hands into fists to keep from punching her. Little girl?! I would show her little girl. And respect? I had no respect for Mr. Cheap Suit over there. I opened my mouth to give them an ear full but then stopped. They wouldn't tell me anything, no matter how much I kicked and screamed. Throwing a tantrum would only increase their thoughts that I was a child. So instead I fled out of the house and into the rain. I didn't stop to put my hood up I just started running. For just a little while I needed not to think, not to have my mind racing. So I ran. I heard only my feet hitting the pavement. I felt only the rain drops as they pelted my face, like a thousand knifes driving into my skin. In the distance I heard someone calling my name but I didn't stop.

I ran until my lungs burned with each breathe, till my legs screamed with each step. Then out of nowhere a hand grabbed my shoulder. I was flung around causing me to land into a solid wall of flesh. It took me a moment to get my bearings. Then I realized it was Zach. Without a word his arms came around me and I clung to him like a child to a teddy bear. I looked up into his face. His hand reached up and brushed away the wet locks clinging to my cheek. Just then I began to cry, tears running down my face, mixing with the rain. Zach pulled me closer and whispered nonsense words in my ear until I quieted.

"It's too much," I whispered. "I have to know." Zach opened his mouth to reply but I cut him off. "Please tell me what you know." I begged.

"Cammie I'm sorry but the only information I gathered was on paper and I just gave it to the superiors I didn't read it." he replied. Just then a light bulb went off in my head. Hadn't Rogers said something about faxing papers? My mind started spinning.

"Zach where are you staying?" I asked.

"With one of the people on your protection." He answered. "Why do you want to know?"

"Do you know a man named Rogers?"

"Yes but Cam why are you asking?"

"Rogers will be faxing some important paper this afternoon. So I was thinking that you could break into his office and see if you can get a copy of what he sent." I said.

"Cammie no, once you go down this road there is no going back."

"Zach I have already taking the first step there _is_ no going back. I need to know because if I don't this will never end."

"Don't do this." he pleaded.

"If you won't then I will."

"I'll do it Cam but be careful what you wish for. Sometimes you should just forget about the past." he said darkly.

"What happened to you?" I whispered.

"Someday, someday I'll tell you. But there is _something_ I can tell you. The Cavan Circle and the Gallagher School hate each other. I don't know why or how it started. But I do know those who get caught in the middle tend to disappear."

I began to ask more but Zach kissed me and walked away. I watched him till he disappeared in the rain. I could go visit Gallagher, I could go see my sisters, seeing how Liz's birthday was tomorrow. Yet I didn't I just couldn't put on a brave face at the moment. So instead I took a walk and let my feet lead me to where they wanted to go.

* * *

I wondered for a few hours until reluctantly returning to my make believe home. It was a good thing that none of my classmates knew where I lived or I'd probably have people standing in my driveway snapping pictures.

I walked in through the door for the second time that day. I didn't bother saying hello to the agent who had called me little girl. I climbed up the stairs and found the room with my clothes in it. I fell onto the bed not even bothering to unpack. What was the point? My life was quickly falling to pieces. The only thing I had to hang onto was Zach. And honestly I didn't know where that relationship would go. Sure he knew about me, yet we would always be going on missions, always worrying about the other person. I didn't know how my parents did. Speaking of them what had Rogers meant earlier about my parents? God this was insane I couldn't wait till I had some answers. I put some earphones in and drowned in too loud music as I waited for Zach to come.

_

* * *

_

A few hours later

I heard tap on the window. Pulling the head phones off I jumped off the bed and opened the window. Zach was standing in a tree outside my window. I opened the window and helped him in.

"Did you get it?" I asked not wasting time with chit-chat.

"Of course I did." He replied giving me one of his patented smirks, it faded quickly. "Cam…"

"Don't start Zach I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't you don't have any idea what you're doing." I opened my mouth to deny it but he kept going. "You're scared and you're sick of being scared. So you have decided to face this thing head on. Yet that's not always the right thing to do, and it's defiantly not the right thing to do now."

"But it is the only thing to do." I stated simply holding out my hand for the folder. Reluctantly he pulled it out of his pocket and handed it over. I held on the folder like it was my last water bottle on a desert island. I kept staring at the light brown covering unable to read it yet unable to throw it away.

"Do you a want me to read it?" asked Zach.

"No." silence stretched and time ticked by.

"Cam," I looked up at him. "I have to go. Just remember you don't _have_ to know."

"I know." I lied. Zach was wrong he didn't understand I did have to know. "Bye Zach." I whispered as he climbed out the window. He gave me one last fleeting smile and then he was gone.

I sat down on the bed took a deep breath and opened the folder. What lay before me was a copy of an email it read the following.

**2/15/1994**

**Assignment number 78156201 **

**Agents Mr. and Mrs. Morgan were assigned the following.**

**No problems were encountered upon entry. Agents preceded as planned. Target 2385 and target 87688 were terminated. Building was destroyed as planned. Target 2385's body was found. 87688's body remains missing. However due to the level of destruction it is unclear if the body will ever be found. Overall there seems to be no more threats to the School. More details are to follow.**

**On side note Agent Morgan has requested maternal leave. **

I frowned this didn't make any sense it showed me nothing. I flipped through the papers following but they were all encoded. What did this mean? I sighed and buried the papers under the mattress and before I knew it fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning.

I climbed out of bed wincing at sore muscles. I gave a quick glance at the calendar on the wall. It was Saturday and Liz's birthday. I automatically reached for my cell phone to call her then I froze, birthday that was it! I had been born January twenty-second 1994. My mother had gone on maternal leave February fifteen 1994. Which meant, which meant… Oh god which meant either the years on the file were messed up or I wasn't my mother's child. And if I wasn't my mother's child who's was I?

_

* * *

_

Ok I know this is a pretty big twist. So far I've got a good idea the way the story is going to go. Yet if people don't like it i will change it around. Also i didn't know Cam's b-day so i made one up.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks to everyone for the reveiws and as always tell me what u think._

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**"If a tree falls in the woods and no one hears it…"**

This couldn't be right, no way. I mean people had always said I looked like my mother. And couldn't I disappear as well as my father? It was impossible. Frogs would grow beards and chirp before it was true. The dates were messed up that's it, _that's all_. I mean this just couldn't happen. It only happened in lame teen movies, this wasn't real life. With that thought I heard a knock on the door. The female agent whose name I still didn't know stood in the doorway.

"You need to come with us." She said pulling the door back wider to reveal two huge bodybuilder type guys. I paused. I may have just learned a life changing secret, but she couldn't know that. I was still a spy I still had to hide. Besides the years were just messed up I _was_ my mother's daughter.

"Do I have an option in the matter?" I asked.

"No." she stated her eyes darting around the room as if searching for invisible assassins.

"So you're saying you're taking me against my will."

"What I am saying," she hissed walking in to the room till she her too red face was hovering over mine. I could count the veins sticking out on her forehead, five. "Is that you will come with me now do as exactly as I say. If you don't well who knows what will happen to your mother, or your little friends or maybe even that sorry little boyfriend of yours."

Just then a not very nice word entered my mind. A word I had often over heard my grandmother say when she thought I wasn't listening. Who was this person? How in the world did she think she could get away with this? My boiled and I wouldn't have been surprised if steam came out of my ears. But in the end what could I do? She had threatened all the people I loved. And she had the power to fulfill said threat. I nodded and closed the door behind her, threw on a pair of jeans and was following her down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked as soon as my feet hit the last step.

"Somewhere safe." she answered.

"Why what's wrong?"

"We have been picking up some activity on Gallagher site with think it is that Cavan Circle."

"Is there any proof?" The man had said he would wait till I contacted him, sure he hadn't seemed like a nice guy but was he lying?

"None yet but we aren't taking any chances."

"Is that code for saying you want me out of the way so you're locking me up?" I asked sharply.

"Listen little girl I don't know what you are doing or why. I don't know how you have fooled people this long. But let me tell you a little fact right now, I will find out and when I do you are going to regret the first betrayal you made." she whispered.

Again I stood dumbfounded I didn't have a clue what she was talking about. And whatever she was assuming it was making me angrily by the minute. I mean it is pretty hard to defend yourself if you don't know the crimes. This puzzle was getting harder and harder to understand; and I had a feeling I was missing more than a few pieces.

"Now get in the car." she ordered.

I wanted to fight I did. I wanted to hurt _her_. But I was a cat trapped in a corner I could hiss and growl all I wanted. Yet I was still a cat trapped in a corner. So without another word I got in the car. I hoped that someone knew where I was. That my mother could get me out, or Solomon could come and save the day, anything. Yet considering the recent event I didn't think that would be happening.

* * *

We had been driving for three hours fifty-five minute and thirty-five seconds; I was so bored that tearing my hair out was becoming more attractive by the second. At first I tried to keep track of where we were going. I tried to count the number of turns and which way. But I quickly realized that spy skills or not I was completely lost. We had traveled through dirt roads and highways till I had gotten so turned around I could barely tell up from down much less east from west. Finally we turned down a country road. We stopped at an old abandoned warehouse or at least that's what it looked like from the outside. I was quickly escorted by my bodyguards or prison keepers depending on your outlook. We entered the building. All I saw was surprisingly clean sterile hallways, no one was around. We walked down one of the hallways until coming to a small completely white room.

"Go on in." said the agent.

"You have got to be kidding me."I said.

"No I can tell you I am way past joking." With those words she grabbed my arm and shoved me inside, slamming the door behind me.

"You can't do this!" I screamed banging on the door, like it would actually help. "I have rights!"

"You lost those rights the minute you betrayed Gallagher. But I guess that's what could one except with your blood."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I shouted. The only answer I got was retreating footsteps.

So it was true I wasn't my mother's daughter. I am sure whoever is reading this is laughing at me, the information was always there. But it was as simple as people chose what to believe. Because if I had to believe it then that meant I had to wonder who my real parents were. If I had to think about that I would have to think about who the man with the familiar eyes was. I didn't know why I was here, or what they thought I had done. Nonetheless if it was the last promise I made I was going to find out.

_

* * *

_

Two hours 15 minutes later

Do you know how hard it is to try and escape from a government building where you are being held illegally? Let me tell you something now, it's hard. But I had finally done it. After spending hours trying to pick the lock I had gotten fed up and threw a lamp against the doorknob. After some work I knocked the doorknob off. The instant I opened the door the alarm began screeching I knew I didn't have long before they came back. So without pause I turned and ran down the hall. I raced through the halls, clueless to where I was going; but hoping to God I was going the right way. I turned the corner. Heavy footsteps pounded behind me. I picked up the speed. My hair whipped out behind me. My pulse roared in my ear. I gasped for breath. There! Less than five feet was the door. Out of nowhere I heard the thunder of a gunshot. Instinct took over I ducked my head, the bullet whizzed past my ear creating a burst of wind. I wanted to look back to see who was trying to kill me yet I didn't dare. Four more feet, two, I hit the doors running. I burst past the threshold and into freedom.

The doors slammed shut behind me. My eyes darted around as I looked for something to keep the door shut. There was a stick lying nearby I grabbed it and shoved it through the door handles. One of the bodyguards ran up to the door. He shoved his body against the handle but the stick remained. I turned again to make a run for it. Then I froze when I saw him reach for his gun. He aimed through the glass and began to fire rapidly. Time paused and my mind blanked. Was this how I was going to die? The gun went off. I automatically flinched however the glass turned out to be bullet proof, I was lucky. Without waiting to see what he would do next I turned and disappeared into the woods. There was no time to process my near death, no time to even think. I just ran for my life, literally.

The sun was quickly setting and the moon cast an eerie glow on the forest floor. The darkness was good it would help hide me from the search parties. I was jogging at a steady pace now. Leaping over fallen longs and ducking under branches, desperate to hide my trail. I don't know how much time passed. My world had narrowed to the silent secret world of the forest. Where if I would stop and listen I would hear the trees whispering ancient secrets. I would catch the predators playing in the ancient dance of the hunt. However I didn't stop. Because tonight I was prey, the victim and I was on a race for a life, mine. I didn't pretend to know why they wanted to kill me but I wasn't going down without a fight. So I ran my lungs screaming my muscles crying out, and all together scared out of my mind. I guess nearly getting killed does that. The trees began to thin and my terror kicked up a notch. If I got into the open road they could catch me. And I couldn't keep running, the adrenaline would run out and I would crash. The trees thinned further. I past the tree line. Looking around I seemed to be standing on a dirt road.

In the distance headlights danced across the path, someone was coming down the road. It was too soon to be the people from the base. Maybe whoever it was they'd be up to giving me a ride. I guess I should fear potation insane truck drivers. Yet they outweighed the dangers from a group of trained spies. The car grew closer and I stepped into the middle of the road. The car stopped in front of me, a head poked out from the window. It was Zach. My knight in shining armor was here to save the day.


	15. Chapter 15

_Ok I know it took me forever to get this chapter up for which I'm sorry. But I was getting as bored as some of you were. I know a lot of people don't like where the story is going but sadly it's too late to change it unless I do a whole rewrite. If people keep reading I'll keep going but I don't know if it will get any better. If you don't like it don't read it. And as always thanks for the reviews._

* * *

Chapter 15

My knight in shining armor was here to save the day. With a long sigh I let out the breath I hadn't known I'd been holding.

"Fancy meeting you here." He called.

"What are you doing here?" I asked climbing into the car.

"I saw them nearly drag you out of the house and thought it was a bit odd. So I stole a car and followed you." he replied.

"Thanks." I said impressed, not knowing what else to say, time passed.

"You ok?" he asked putting the car into drive.

As he said those words the whisper of fear returned, its icy hands creeping into my soul, a fear that drove me into a blind panic. Whatever this was it was no longer a game, it was real life now. It was one thing to be chased by your enemy, to be nearly killed by _them_. It was something completely different to be hunted by your own side. To become the enemy that you once feared. I was innocent yet my own side had turned on me. It scared me even more than a bullet whizzing past my ear.

"No," I whispered. "I'm not ok." I could feel the weight as Zach stared waiting for me to continue. But I didn't, my eyes were lost in the passing road.

"There is a little whole in the wall restaurant a few miles back, we can hide out there." Zach offered.

"No I want to go home. I need to see my mother." I need to know the truth I thought.

"No going back to Gallagher will only put you further in danger. Cammie you're not thinking straight." said Zach.

"No Zach I think this is the clearest I've been thinking in a long time." I said.

"It's crazy they'll catch you."

"No they won't. I'm still the chameleon." I said.

"They have so many people you won't be able to get past them."

"But Zach I can't run forever. Besides do you even know why they're after me Zach? Do you?" I yelled. "Cause I don't and I'd really like to find out." My voice echoed in the small car bouncing back painfully in my ears. I winced I didn't mean to be a jerk, but I was scared and it was making me mean.

"I'm sorry. It has been quite a day." I said.

"I know Cammie; trust me I know more than most what you are going through. But I still don't think you should do it."

"I just need to do this Zach." We waited in silence the tension building.

"Ok." He said finally.

He turned the car back around the way we had come. The tension melted into a comfortable silence as the miles slipped by. Outside the icy wind whipped through the trees, sounding like screams of terror. The darkness spread through the forest taking all light leaving nothing but shadows.

* * *

The minutes bled into hours and the hours bled into time and time passed. We pulled up the Gallagher staying out of view of the cameras.

"How do you want to go in?" Zach asked.

"Don't worry I'll find a way." If dating Josh had taught me anything it was how to get in the school without being seen.

"I'll wait here," He said grabbing my hand, to stop me. "and Cam be careful."

"I will." Then without thinking I leaned in and kissed him. "Bye Zach."

I climbed out of the car wondering why it had felt like the finally good bye. Brushing it aside I quickly hopped over the wall surrounding school the school. Staying in the camera's blind spots I crept along the side of the school; looking for the outside air duct. I found it and kicked in the vent trying to forget about all the rats and bugs inside. I crawled through the tunnel using my phone as a light and cursing myself for not tying up my hair, as it filled with cobwebs. It didn't take long before I found my mother's office. I looked through the screen into the room below, only my mother sat, typing on her computer. I took a deep breath and kicked the vent out. It landed with an ear-splitting crash. Flinching I desperately hoped that her office was sound proof or I'd be having some unexpected visitors real soon. Below my mother peered up at me and gave a gasp of surprise. I then jumped down landing on her desk with a thud; it was quite the dramatic entrance.

"Sorry to drop in." I said cheerfully.

But as soon as I saw her I recoiled in horror. Her face was dead pale, the shadows under her eyes looked scary. Her thin form had faded in to something that resembled a stick. But worse on her cheekbone was a harsh green bruise. She flinched as she saw me look at it, her hands fluttering about her face as if to hide the mark. Anger blossomed in my heart, my blood simmered whoever had done this was going to pay; I'd make sure of it.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"It's nothing." she said her eyes darting around looking at everything but me.

"It is something." I said. I stared at her willing her to tell me what had happened. She didn't say anything.

"Mother I need to know the truth." Her eyes widened giving her the appearance of a deer caught in the headlights, frozen and terrified.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said.

"Don't deny it," I hissed. "I've been through enough today."

"What happened?"she asked instantly worry tainting her features.

"What happened to your face?" I asked back, ignoring her question.

"Roger and I had a disagreement."

"On kidnapping me?" I added.

"What!" she cried her voice going shrill.

"It doesn't matter." I groaned. " I'm here now and it's time you told me the truth."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. This happened, I didn't know honest." she said.

"Why? Why are you so sorry mother? What have you done?"

"It didn't start with me." she began collapsing into her chair.

"Who did it start with? Dad?"

"No this started long before your father. It started with Gillian." she said. I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion.

"As you know Gillian was often used as a spy. She was usually used in gathering information. She would make men fall in love with her and then get information; it worked too. In the time period no one ever suspected a woman. She got top secret info then she would kill them or leave them depending on what was needed." I nodded Bex and I had always that Gillian had been a honey pot at some point or another.

"But then she met a man named John Calvin," my mother continued, a shiver going down my spine. "She found out he had been providing weapons to the south. She should have killed him but she didn't. Instead she cut off all his connection so he wouldn't be able to sell, then she left.

She thought that would be the end of it, but it wasn't. After John realized who she was and what she had done; he wanted revenge, revenge on Gillian and her family. So he worked hard and before long he was back on top of the evil food chain, again he had power and connections. Then he went after Gillian. They fought over and over again. No one is really sure how many wars and conflicts their feud caused, then again no one really wanted to know. Wars were started, people killed, friends lost and families destroyed. Calvin grew older and passed his hatred onto his children. They joined the fight, thereby increasing the ever-growing body count. That was when Gillian realized that in order to save her family she would have to kill the Calvin family.

This is one of the darkest secrets Gallagher holds, a black spot in our history. When Gillian gave the finally order many were killed, women, children, no one was spared. It was horrible what happened. But the fighting stopped and no one heard from the Calvin circle for a long, long time. That is where your story begins." I waited. A part of me wanting her to stop, yet the stronger part was screaming for her to continue.

"Your father and I had been married for five years and we were desperate for a child. We tried and tried yet I couldn't seem to get pregnant; and we couldn't adopt. We couldn't put a child who had a chance for a normal life into a life that would never be normal." My heartbeat quickened once she said those words they would never be erased. I would never be able to go back to my happy little world.

"Gallagher had gotten word that a new Calvin heir was on the rise. They wanted the top people to go in and remove the threat before it got any stronger. They picked us, your father and me, so we went. I know this history is a black eye to Gallagher _but_ we had a job to do. I protect my sisters and my daughters, even if it means doing something awful. At first everything had gone according to plan. We entered the building and found the heir. It was a women, we eliminated her." she paused. It was a funny word eliminated, it sounds so much more human then kill or murder.

"As the gunshot went off a man entered the room. We shot him to, there couldn't be any witnesses. I didn't know who the man was, I most likely would have never known. But he didn't die, but that's another time. Anyway we had set a bomb, hiding it as a gas leak so there would be no evidence. Your father and I were on our way out running through the hall when I saw you." I gasped god no, oh please god no.

"You looked to be about three months and there you were lying down in a worn old cradle. Your face was bright red and you were bawling your eyes out, it was that instant you became mine. We couldn't leave you there the house had been about to blow. So I picked you up and ran. We never told anyone. I don't know what they would have done with you if we had, and I don't want to know. Everyone had known we were trying to get pregnant so it wasn't a surprise when I asked for maternal leave. Few people saw us often enough to notice that you were nearly a year early. Abby was away on a mission and your father changed companies. It was almost like God was making it so we could hide you; protect you and we did for awhile." She stopped, looking at me. I had no idea what expression was on my face, one of horror or pain I just didn't know. I couldn't feel a thing. I was empty.

"Keep going," I whispered brokenly. "Please." She nodded and began again, unhappily I might add.

"You father and I had always assumed that you had been just one of the servant's babies. But we were wrong. Now the man who we shot hadn't been a blood decedent of the Circle but he shared in their hatred of us." Not us I thought _you_. "He had been looking for something or should I say someone for a long time. Before they even began to attack you I found out who he was, the husband of the women I had killed. To tell you the truth I thought he was just going to try and get revenge on Gallagher. It wasn't till we found out that they were just after you, that I finally put in the pieces, the pieces of who you were. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what Mr. Johnson was after, you. That you were his daughter, that he was the husband of the Calvin heir, the women I had killed. Thereby that you are the last known heir of the Calvin family."

Oh bitter-sweet irony how you and I have become such close friends. You took away a father and left a mother. Yet now you take a mother and leave a father. Denial, some say people need it to cope. But for me in that moment denial was a life vest and I hung on to it for dear life. I couldn't look at my mother. If I did I feared I would kill her. _She_ had destroyed my family, I couldn't face her, no I wouldn't.

"I'm sorry." she cried sobbing hard now. Her tears making salty rivers down her cheeks.

"Sorry doesn't help me." I whispered.

"I know but we thought we were helping I never would have guess I didn't know."

"And if you had known, if you had known who I really was would you have killed me? How about now, mother do you want to kill me now?"

"No!" she screamed. "I would never hurt you. How can you think me that cold-hearted?"

"I don't know what happens now."

"If you turn yourself in then I can explain, I'm sure everything will be fine."

"But if the bruise on your face is any indication then you already have told him. I can't stay here mother."

"You have too! If you don't they will try and catch you, you will get hurt."

"I don't _have_ to do anything and I'd like to see them try and catch me."

Without a word I turned. My mother's feeble cries sounding behind me however I was death to her pleas. I walked out the door.

* * *

_Alright im sure plenty of u had guessed the way the story was going to go, so i hope your not 2 shocked._


	16. Chapter 16

_People seemed to want me to keep going, so i will. This chapter not a whole lot happens, but it is important. And thanks to everyone who reviewed, it helps._

* * *

Chapter 16

Love Will Find A Way

The halls were empty. I ran down them passing Gillian's family tree, the tree that no longer held my name. The tree that had never held my name, the thought was a stab in my heart. I continued my way down the hall. After some looking I found another air vent. I punched in the vent not even flinching at the noise; I was a zombie to the world. I found the tunnel and began jogging towards the outside. As I walked I could hear the murmurs of my sisters in their classes. My heart wept with longing. I wondered what it would be like if I went and saw Liz or Macey. I wanted to see them; I wanted to see them so bad. But no I couldn't, I couldn't bring these horrors to them.

I exited the tunnel and breathed in the smell of fresh air. What to do? Where to hide? But it was silly of me to even ask the question. I had known the answer the minute my mother had said "father". I had to see him. I know that at that point many would think me insane, but I had to meet him. Nothing my mother had said had ever told me he was all that bad. I mean he might work with some shady characters but could I blame him? He had lost a wife and a daughter, or at least that's what he thought. And now when he knew I was alive why wouldn't he want to meet me? Why wouldn't he want to do everything he could to see his long lost daughter? I had to see him and soon.

Because they would be hunting me now. I had been in such a hurry to get out that I hadn't avoided the cameras. My guess would be I had about thirty minutes before they found me. My mother would do her best to delay them, but that could only last so long. So I would call the number. There was a payphone in town. I didn't dare use my cell phone, they could track it. I had turned it off as soon as I had gotten into Zach's car. I knew they were already spending as much man power as they could on finding me. There was no need to put a bright flashing arrow in my direction. I was tempted to go get Zach, but I didn't. I had already dragged him into this enough times, and had nearly gotten him killed. There was little point in telling him what I was doing, he would just try and stop me. And I had to see him, my father. The word sounded so strange, like a different language altogether. In a way it was. Ever since my "dad" had died people stoped talking to me about their fathers. Like at the mere word I'd break down into tears. But not anymore because I had a father. I turned and began started running towards town.

* * *

It took me about ten minutes to get there. The quiet, sleepy town of Roseville was going about its business on the Sunday afternoon. Busy mothers went in and out of stores on various errands. Children played soccer in the yard and dogs ran about barking. I felt like an intruder in their simple happy world. Like the housewives were going to turn on me and grab the pitchforks, I was a shadow in their sunny town. I slowly walked down the sidewalk doing my best to avoid attention. I stopped by the set of outdated payphones. Grabing the disgusting looking phone, I prayed to God it worked and punched in the numbers. Those nine digits that would change my life, the dial tone rang.

"To tell you the truth I expected this call sooner." answered a soft voice. It sent my pulse racing. I was talking to my _father_.

"Fatber?" I whispered hope straining my voice.

"Yes Cammie, it's me. I'm surprised they told you." he paused. "Or my bet is that you found out for yourself." I didn't say anything I was still in shock.

"Are you ok?" my father asked concerned.

"I want to see you." I said.

"Ok where are you."

"Roseville."

"The car will be there in twenty minutes. And sweetheart it's nice to finally speak to you." Sweetheart it sounded so odd. My father had never called my sweetheart, no _he_ wasn't my father.

"You too." I said my voice going thick with emotion, tears forming in the corner of my eyes.

"We'll get them I promise. We _will_ do your family justice." He said. I didn't have time to ask what he meant before he hung up.

That wasn't good, it gave me time to think. When I thought all I could see was my mother, killing my real mother. A gunshot sounding in the air, the bullet striking home, deep in my mother's heart. In my mind's eye I saw my father throwing open the door seeing my mother hurt he tries to help her. It shows him being shot as he tried to help her. Then I see his frantic search for his only child, who had gone missing in the confusion. Years go by but he doesn't give up and then he finds me. I see his rage as he finds that his enemy, the people who had killed his wife, had taken me. How could people be so horrible? How could Gillian have given such an order? Why did my mother have to die? I let out a sob as everything suddenly seeming so completely terrible.

"Cammie?" asked a voice behind me. I turned in surprise it was Josh. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." I lied wiping the tears from my eyes. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked stepping closer. I sobbed again. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me. Whatever is going on, you can keep it to yourself."

"I leaving Josh." I said through my tears. "For good."

"What? I don't get it. Where are you going?" he asked. I stared at him, looking at that kind face, the face I knew so well. Spy or not I just couldn't lie to him.

"I'm leaving Virginia, its time." I answered, ignoring his question

"Where are you going?"

"Home." I answered, and I _was_ going home, to my family.

"You sure?"

"Yes." I said firmly.

"Sometimes there are these things I remember. Well… it's just are you going to be ok? I'm worried." said Josh. So maybe that tea hadn't worked completely after all.

"Please don't worry Josh, I'll be fine." I lied.

"Cammie…" he started.

"_Please_," I cried. "You do not need to worry. You were the first person to ever see me. But everyone else they don't." He looked at me confused. I knew I wasn't making any sense but I had to say it. Some part of me knew I would never see him again.

"Okay I won't worry." He said.

"Just say goodbye to me. Say goodbye and promise me that we are both going to be okay." I said, tears now flowed freely down my face. I desperately tried to stop them, it was a losing battle. I cried for my sisters, my mother who wasn't my mother, Gallagher, Solomon. I cried for everyone I knew and everyone I would have to leave behind.

"Alright," he said his voice sounding thick. "Alright…bye."

"Say the rest." I begged.

"I promise you that we are both going to be okay." My heart felt like it was breaking into millions of pieces. I was leaving everything I knew, everything I loved.

"Right… right so goodbye." I said.

"Goodbye." He said. I turned to go. Josh grabbed my arm to stop me. "Cam do you remember that night, the night we met? Why don't we just go back to that, you and me together? Let's go back to that night, we can start over."

"No, Josh we can't, our lives have changed and so have we."

"Right." he said, his eyes growing sad. "So goodbye."

"Bye." I said. Then turned and walked down the sidewalk, I didn't look back.

That was the last time I saw Josh. The last time my life would ever resemble something normal. I hadn't chosen the spy world it had chosen me. I knew my life would be a hard one. I knew I would regret many decisions. But I was done with Virginia. It was time to say goodbye to Gallagher, and to my sisters, because I was on a different side now. In the distance I saw the sliver van waiting for me, waiting to take me to my father. Beside me a car screeched up to the curb, it was Zach's.

"Cammie where are you going?" he cried jumping out of the car. Ok I know the world is small but not this small.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I asked first." He said. I paused, there wasn't much point in lying to him he would find out the truth at some point.

"I'm going to see my father."

"Your father?" he asked looking at me like I was insane.

"Yes he is alive, my real father." I said happily. "He is the man from the Calvin Circle."

"And you're going to meet him, this father? Are you crazy?"

"No I'm not."

"Cam, John Calvin is not a nice guy."

"He is fine Zach and you don't know what he has been through."

"Do you? Do you really?"

"Of course." I lied; I knew Zach was trying to help me. But I just couldn't ignore my _father_.

"Once you do this there is no going back. You will be considered a traitor. And they will try and _kill you_."

"I'm already considered a traitor and they have already tried to kill me."

"If you get into that car, no one will be able to help you. And they won't pause when they kill you. Even you can't hide for forever. Do you not understand what I'm saying?" he yelled shaking my shoulders.

Yes I understood what he was saying. And I knew the effects of my actions. But I had also known what would happen when I ran out after they kidnapped me. I had already made my chose I just had to take the next step. I could only move forward now, there was no going back.

"Goodbye Zach." I leaned into kiss him. Only to stumble as he pulled back. I looked at him hurt.

"Cammie do not get in the car, just come with me and we can run, we can hide."

"I don't want to run anymore. I just want to go home."

"This isn't goodbye Cammie, I won't let it be."

I didn't have anything to say to that, so I got into the van.

* * *

_Don't worry Zach will be back sooner then you think. _


	17. Chapter 17

_This chapter is shorter then my normal one but i wanted to wait till chapter 18 before starting the next event. As always thanks to everyone who reveiwed, it helps. I'm giving you a heads up I'm starting to wrap this story up. _

* * *

**"Love all, trust a few." by William Shakespeare**

Chapter 17

A family what a concept, what I wouldn't give for a family. A normal family, one that didn't talk about the different ways to disarm a man around the dinner table, what would that be like? Would it be happy? Would it be like a cheesy after-school special where everyone had a smile on their face? I know a part of me was being naïve thinking that my life would ever be an after school special. But that didn't stop be from wanting it to be. I looked around the darken van. Two silent faces stared back, as emotionless as a wall and as cold. At first I had tried to make conversation but after getting blank stares I had given up. Now we sat in tense quiet. Me growing more nervous as we grew nearer to my father.

Eventually we pulled up to an old but charming two story. Large willow trees stood guard out front and grassy lawns gave the appearance of a safe haven. I climbed out of the car my feet sinking into the soft ground. I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of trees, freshly cut grass, and a faint hint of rosemary. It smelled like home. Without waiting to be escorted I climbed the front steps and opened the door. The inside was a charming as the out. Green plants grew by the windows, worn but well loved furniture decorated the living room. I stared towards the study as I saw my father's dark form through the window. I opened the door and he looked up from his computer. He gave me a smile that finally brought me home, we didn't need words. I sat down on the seat across from him.

"I was starting to think you'd never call." He admitted.

"I didn't know who you were." I said in my defense.

"Would you like to? Would you like to know how your mother and I met?" He asked. I did. I really wanted to know my past. But I wanted even more to know about her, my mother.

So instead I asked, "What was my mother like?" His face lit up like Fourth of July, anyone could have seen he had been in love.

"She was one in a kind your mother, few people could ever compare."

So he told me, he told me of how they had been both traveling in France when they had met. The perfect romantic story except for how they had both been robbed and then gotten stuck in a thunder storm. He told me her favorite flower, sunflowers. He told me of her love for carrots and her hatred of olives. He made me laugh with stories of the crazy things my mother did; and I hadn't laughed in a long time. Maybe I should have been sad for the mother lost. But I had never met the women and never would. I was sad of the idea but I hadn't lost her, because she had never been my mother. Hours passed and outside it grew dark, yet still we talked. He told me of my mother and I told him of my life. Yet he never told me of himself, who he was or what he did. That is until the other shoe finally dropped and I saw who he really was.

"It's time Cammie, time to do what your mother failed to." He said when conversation had slowed.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"You are going to have to kill them; it is what your family would have wanted."

"Kill them! I'm not killing anyone." I cried.

"You must. Your mother failed to do her duty so it falls to you." I sat stunned and angry. My perfect picture of my father was growing darker by the second.

"My mother didn't fail to do anything she was killed! How can you say such things?" I screamed getting out of my seat.

"This is how it is. This is who you are. You have to erase them before it's too late." He said calmly.

"I don't _have_ to do anything." I said or what I was going to say.

However just then a giant crash sounded which was followed quickly by gunfire. I jumped in surprise but my father was quick to act. He pulled out a gun from the desk and handed it to me.. Then he reached in his desk again and pulled out another gun he aimed in at the door. I didn't know what to do it was all happening so fast, too fast. The gun sat heavily in my hand, the weight solid and grave

"Don't hesitate!" my father screamed just as the door blew open.

I almost followed his order. I had raised my gun and taken aim. The dust stilled rather quickly. My finger squeezed the trigger. I had been about to fire when I saw her, my mother. Her face was no longer the one of a frightened woman. Instead she was a lioness willing to do anything to protect her child. There was fire in her eyes and I was surprised nothing burst into flames. I lowered the gun my hand shaking. How could I have been so stupid? Out of the corner of my eye I saw motion. My father was raising his gun, his finger pulling back to shoot, to kill. My world narrowed; there was nothing but my gun, my father and me. I raised the gun back up and landed two quick shots in my father's leg. He fell down like a rock; blood seeped out of his leg. Thunder sounded in my ears, the sound of death.

Yet I didn't have time to be horrified or even see if he was alive because just then a part of the wall fell away. My mother's hand reached for me latching on with a grip of iron. I let her led me through the clouds of dust. Around me I saw black figures running by, destroying the once beautiful home. We burst out the back door into the night. Stars winked over head and a full moon gazed down on us, lending light to the darkened sky. Around me I could hear the frogs croaking and wolfs howling. I stumbled against my mother more than slightly dazed.

"Cammie look at me." ordered my mother gripping my face in her hands. My eyes found hers and I could see tears falling down her cheeks. "You need to run now. You have to run as fast and as hard as you possibly can. You must use everything you can to hide, to disappear and never be found."

"But mom…" I began. I didn't know how to do this, I couldn't do this alone I wasn't ready, I was too young. I was still in high school for god's sake! But it didn't matter, the bad guys didn't wait until you were ready when they started firing.

"No darling you must do this for me and for your father. I can't keep you safe anymore so you must save yourself."

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you, I never wanted this."

"Shh." My mother comforted, holding me as I cried. "I know, I know. I love you daughter from the first time I saw you and I always will."

"Me too." I said my heart breaking. Just then a car drove up to us. I looked into the driver's seat and saw Zach. I wasn't even surprised, not after tonight.

"Goodbye mom."

"Goodbye Cammie and be safe." She said.

"I will." I promised and got into the car. My heart was breaking into a million pieces. It was being torn alive and shredded into tiny bits. How could I have been so stupid? How could I ever have thought I could have had a family? A home? A life?

Zach pushed the pedal to the floor and we were off. Leaving behind only skid marks and the smell of burnt rubber.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**"Fortune favors the brave." by Virgil, Aeneid. **

I stared out the car window, watching the passing trees till they began to blend together in a faceless blur. They would hunt me now. Both sides would chase be down like a dog does a rabbit. There would be no stopping it. Zach had been right, no one could help me now. The sides had been drawn and I was stuck in the middle. I would run for awhile and it would work. But someday when I wasn't looking or my back was turned, they would find me. And they would kill me. I didn't know if it was worth the fight. Why didn't I just give up now? What kept me going?

Then I looked at Zach. His face was tense in concentration as he sped down the road. He turned and caught my eye. I gave him a smile. A smile, because I knew whatever tomorrow would bring he would be there, beside me. He would do anything to save me. Even if he had to drag me out of the underworld himself, he would do it. He looked at me staring deep in my eyes. And I stared back at him getting lost in those watery pools. Then he said the most heart wrenching, life changing think he possibly could have.

"Cammie there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

_I'm sorry to leave everyone at such a cliff-hanger but I need some time to plan the way the story is going to go. I don't know how long it will take me, but I promise to work fast. I've hoped you all have enjoyed the story so far and I'd like to give a special thanks to the following people:_

**Kitasky, hearts4ever, 2goode4u, soccergir121, .wombatsrock, pinkpolkadots821, natashasing1996, Giggelsrocksodoi, Twilight113, goodegirl24, TwilightGirl03, NachoChameleon12, bookworm1256, Don't Forget That I Love You, This-Is-Just-a-Dream, GallagherGoode1113, banananapeach, Gallaghergirl396, fun girl soccer, Pookie Boo, surfergirl194, tWiLiGhTlOvEr86, reading4ever, Leytonloveforever, Mrs. Goode : [), Soleil Avant la Pluie, Book. Lover.A.F., justinbieber'sgf, smp, kitcool, }- a rose among thorns, ****Skyros-Eriskay, and sama-chan. **

_Thanks to everyone for the reviews and I will see you in a few weeks with hopefully a good few chapters._


End file.
